FMA 1 : Alchimistes d'état
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle FMA 1/2 : La quête de la Pierre Philosophale terminée, Ed et Roy - Alchimistes d'Etat - doivent se trouver de nouvelles motivations pour continuer leur vie. Suite personnelle de l'anime la 1ère série . Non Yaoi.
1. Partie 1

Auteur : mimi yuy

Adresse : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimiyuy.free.fr

Source : Fullmetal Alchimist

Genre : Rien de trop violent, trop sexuel, ni trop angst et quoique vous puissiez penser sur certain passage pas de yaoi ;p Mais j'espère glisser un peu de romance malgré tout v

Je n'ai pas encore vu tous les épisodes, il se peut donc que j'ai écris des bêtises ' Entre autre Scar fait partit de mon grand final (qui est pour moi le début de ma fic) alors qu'il n'en est rien dans l'anime. J'ai toutefois lu pas mal de résumés et connais donc les grandes lignes de la fin. Fin qui ne m'enthousiasme pas d'ailleurs C'est peut-être pas si horrible (je jugerais quand je verrais) mais en attendant, j'ai fais une version à moi (Ca nous changera, je fais le coup pour tous les animes qui me plaisent ''). Donc je spoile quand même forcément quelques petites choses des derniers épisodes (d'un autre coté, ma fin n'étant pas la leur, vous prenez pas beaucoup de risque -''), tout en modifiant des trucs déjà su de tous (soit par ignorance, soit volontairement). Vous voilà donc prévenu ;p

Fanfiction devenant imbuvable, aucun signe autre que # ne passant, tout les tirets sont remplacés par ce symbole. Si vous voulez lire cette fic avec un format normal et les sauts de ligne respectés, allez sur mon site perso (mis à jour chaque fin de semaine !), en lien sur mon profil.

**Alchimiste d'état.**

**Partie 1 **

Sous l'orage d'une violence rare, la silhouette fine se mouvait grâce à ses dernières forces.

Après leur combat contre les Homunculus, il sentait qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps.

Il ne cessait de se vider de son sang.

Sa vue était floue.

Son équilibre inexistant.

Aussi devait-il agir sans plus tarder.

Il devait y arriver.

Il le fallait.

Il n'avait plus le choix.

Ce n'était pas juste, ni acceptable qu'il parte sans avoir essayé.

Il le devait.

Il le lui devait.

Ignorant l'eau glacée le recouvrir, le jeune homme à la natte claire, joignit pour la énième fois ses deux mains en une position parfaite. La pierre toujours présente en Al, il avait encore une petite chance d'y arriver.

Sa puissance devait encore être suffisante pour redonner un corps à son frère.

C'était possible.

Il n'y avait même jamais eu qu'un seul risque à courir pour y parvenir.

Mais où se trouvait le danger quand la fin tant redoutée était à présent inéluctable.

L'objectif en valait amplement ce sacrifice.

Son frère n'avait déjà que trop souffert de son corps de machine.

Il le sauverait.

Il s'en était fait la promesse.

Dans un cri de rage et douleur mêlées l'adolescent encore trop jeune pour supporter une telle charge d'énergie posa enfin ses deux paumes sur la machine de fer étendue devant lui.

Alors son vœu ne fit plus qu'un avec son corps d'acier et de chair et l'impensable eu enfin lieu.

# ……… # ……. #

Roy mustang commençait à croire qu'il n'en aurait jamais fini.

Scar était de loin l'adversaire le plus redoutable qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Sans pitié, insensible à la douleur.

Sa haine envers les alchimistes d'état et autres responsables du massacre d'Ishbal l'avait rendu presque invincible.

Et pourtant.

Il venait de réussir à le terrasser d'une énième slave de feu.

Si bien qu'à présent, la fumée ayant suivie son incantation laissait enfin apparaître le corps immobile de son adversaire.

Si Roy pouvait comprendre la motivation de l'homme gisant à ses pieds, s'il admettait avoir participé à cette guerre immonde. Il ne pouvait pourtant accepter qu'il décime ainsi toutes ces personnes.

Car à l'image d'Edward Elric, l'armée n'était pas pourrie dans sa totalité.

Gangrènée certes !

Mais il contait bien y faire le ménage en grimpant chaque étape de la hiérarchie.

En attendant, il n'avait d'autre choix que de stopper par tous les moyens ce meurtrier sanguinaire #1#.

Pensant en avoir fini avec lui, l'alchimiste de feu chercha alors du regard les deux frères Elric.

Ils étaient venus là pour tenter de faire fonctionner la pierre philosophale quand Scar et les Homunculus étaient venu tout interrompre.

S'approchant finalement dans le but de les aider à se tirer d'affaire, Roy n'en cru tout d'abord pas ses yeux.

Il était subitement spectateur unique et privilégié d'un événement qu'il n'imaginait pas possible.

Il ne s'était vraiment pas trompé en pensant qu'Edward deviendrait un grand alchimiste.

Ce qu'il réalisait à l'instant était resté jusqu'alors dans le domaine du rêve, de l'irréelle.

Devant lui, l'adolescent venait bel et bien de recréer le corps parfait de son jeune frère.

Le colonel s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand il vit au même instant une « porte dimensionnelle » s'ouvrir, véritable matérialisation de la mort imminente de l'alchimiste.

Toute transformation réclamait un échange équivalent.

Redonner vie à un corps de chair, nécessitait donc le sacrifice d'un autre.

Et à l'évidence Ed était prêt à offrir le sien pour son petit frère.

Sachant qu'Edward ne survivrait pas à cet acte de pure folie, Roy serra les poings de rage.

Lui n'avait pas la faculté de sauver une âme dans le feu de l'action et sans pentagramme, comme l'avait fait jadis l'alchimiste d'acier, il était impuissant devant la mort de son ami.

Pour le sauver, il aurait fallu que ce ne soit pas son corps qu'il offre.

Le processus de disparition ayant déjà débuté, le colonel tenta de ne pas perdre son sang froid.

Il y avait un moyen.

Il devait y en avoir un !

A moins que …

Se retournant vers sa précédente cible toujours agonisante, Roy décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

Au stade de sa vie, il pouvait bien vendre son âme au diable si cela pouvait sauver ce gamin !

# ……… # ……. #

Silence.

Tout était allé si vite.

Pas peu fier d'avoir évité le pire, Roy Mustang réceptionna à temps le corps brisé de l'alchimiste d'acier.

Le garçon inconscient venait d'être sauvé de toute justesse et rien ne prouvait qu'il n'en subirait pas de lourdes séquelles.

Il ne subsistait plus de son bras et sa jambe d'acier qu'un reste de scintillement électrique, mais le reste de son corps bien qu'ensanglanté semblait toujours complet.

Au loin, le militaire entendit alors les cris d'effrois de Riza Hawkeye venant à leur rencontre.

Avait-elle vu, elle aussi, une partie de ce miracle ?

Peut-être.

Quoiqu'il ne l'espérait pas.

Une telle vérité ne devait surtout pas être su de tous.

A aucun prix.

Finalement vaincu par son propre corps, Roy se sentit engloutir par l'inconscience.

Il venait de tout donner pour sauver l'adolescent.

Alors que le militaire s'effondrait sous le coup de ses profondes blessures, il n'en garda pas moins le corps d'Edward Elric entre ses bras. Il était bien décidé à le protéger par delà le néant.

# ……… # ……. #

Les sons qu'il entendait étaient réguliers.

Série de bip accompagnés d'une multitude de froissement de tissus, papiers et autre goutte à goutte.

Cette succession de bruits devenant agaçante, il combattit de nombreuses minutes, peut-être des heures, la douleur et l'assoupissement pour enfin ouvrir ses paupières. Comme si le simple fait de pouvoir fixer l'origine de ce dérangement suffirait à le mettre au silence.

Quand ce qu'il qualifia intérieurement d'exploit eut enfin lieu, la lumière trop violente l'agressa au point de les refermer aussitôt.

On n'avait pas idée de mettre un mort dans une source de lumière si intense.

# ……… # ……. #

Roy mustang observait depuis près d'une heure le corps pâle et toujours inconscient de l'alchimiste d'acier.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient de retour chez eux.

Tout du moins, sur ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son foyer : le quartier général de centrale.

Tout comme Ed, lui n'avait plus depuis longtemps de maison familiale où se rendre pour de quelconques vacances ou permissions.

Il n'était plus qu'un soldat noyé dans la masse d'une armée.

Un pion facile à remplacer qui ne se laisserait pourtant pas faire si facilement.

Glissant sa main gantée sur le visage livide du jeune alchimiste, Roy fut pris d'une envie irascible de l'étrangler, le gifler, le secouer de toutes ses forces pour qu'il bouge à nouveau.

Avait-il donc fait une erreur en le sauvant de la mort ?

Avait-il agit trop tard pour qu'il leur revienne un jour ?

Depuis leur retour, depuis son propre réveil dans une chambre similaire de l'hôpital militaire, pas une seule fois Edwards n'avait montré un seul signe de réveil imminent. C'était à en désespérer.

# Monsieur, vous devez sortir pendant les soins.

Peu contraignant, l'homme se leva aussitôt pour retourner à son bureau. Toutefois, arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte, il signifia d'une voix autoritaire ce qui aurait lieu d'ordre à ne pas enfreindre.

# Si je retrouve une seule fois cette chambre sous une lumière aveuglante, vous êtes virés.

# ……… # ……. #

Quand il rouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, Ed sentit que l'acte en lui-même n'avait pas été aussi douloureux et difficile que la première.

Bien au contraire.

Summum du confort, aucune lumière aveuglante n'était alors présente

# Cool, j'ai enfin eu l'intelligence de me réveiller de nuit

Fixant son regard droit devant lui, l'adolescent tenta de faire un mouvement de la tête pour changer la vision de ce plafond clair. Mais ce simple mouvement le plongea dans une douleur intense.

De tout évidence, il valait mieux encore attendre un peu pour ce simple geste.

Lâchant pour toute réponse une bordée d'injure, il sentit aussi la présence d'une aiguille enfoncée dans son bras valide. Encore l'une de ces perfusions que les médecins appréciaient tant.

Quand comprendraient-ils tous qu'il n'aimait pas ça !

# Tu vas arrêté de gigoter à l'aveuglette. Tu ne vas réussir qu'à t'arracher la peau et l'infirmière te reposera la perf malgré tout.

Au son de la voix, Ed reconnu son colonel.

# Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là en plein milieu de la nuit ?

# Nous sommes en pleine après midi.

# Mais la lumi…

# Les rideaux sont tirés. Mais dois-je en conclure par ta remarque que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te réveilles ?

# Possible. Désolé de ne pas avoir attendu votre visite pour vous le signaler.

# …. Ce n'était pas un reproche Ed.

Sachant qu'il était particulièrement désagréable de ne pas voir son interlocuteur lorsqu'on lui parle, Roy se leva de son fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir au chevet de l'adolescent.

Allongé sur son lit blanc avec ses cheveux détachés, il semblait encore si jeune, si vulnérable.

Et pourtant.

# Je te conseille de ne pas bouger. Tu as quelques fractures. Les médecins n'ont pas plâtré mais t'imposent de rester sur le dos pendant quelques jours.

# Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire ?

# A eux ? Rien. Ne suis ce conseil que si tu ne veux pas fragiliser plus qu'elle ne l'ait déjà ta colonne vertébrale.

# hum.

Le voyant si grognon dés son réveil, Le colonel trouva cette scène stupidement mignonne.

# Tu te souviens des raisons qui t'ont amené ici ?

A cette question Ed changea brutalement d'expression.

Un flot de souvenirs venait de l'envahir et la majeure partie n'avait rien de joyeux.

# Mon frère. Al ? Où est-il ?

# Il n'a rien.

# Et son corps ? Il…

# Aucun souvenir ?

# Je ne sais pas. Je … si je suis là, c'est que le sacrifice n'a finalement pas marché, alors..

# Alors tu n'es qu'un adolescent aussi crétin que tous tes semblables.

# Quoi ?

# Il a bien retrouvé son corps de chair.

# Ca veut dire que… ?

# Oui, tu as réussi. La pierre philosophale a fonctionné avant de disparaître avec l'armure, comme dévorée par l'énergie qu'elle venait d'invoquer.

Fou de joie, Ed voulu de suite s'assurer que lui aussi avait retrouvé ses membres.

Mais son incapacité à bouger ne l'y aidait pas beaucoup.

# Et moi ?

# Tu as réchappé de peu à la mort. J'ai réussi je ne sais par quel miracle a t'y arracher. Raison pour laquelle tu es brisé de partout. Mais pour ton bras et ta jambe, aucun changement.

# …

# Mise à part que l'automail s'est détruit pendant la transformation de ton frère.

# Je vois.

# Tu as faim ? Besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

# Non.

Voyant dans le regard fixe et vide de toute émotion que l'adolescent tentait de faire bonne figure en accusant le choc, Roy jugea préférable de le laisser un peu seul.

# ……… # ……. #

#- Encore vous !

Il venait de rouvrir les yeux sans même avoir pris conscience de les fermer quand il fit à nouveau face au Colonel Mustang.

# Ils vous ont mis à la porte de votre bureau pour que vous soyez toujours là ?

Roy se contenta de répondre d'un imperceptible murmure.

Devant ce mutisme, Ed réussit cette fois-ci à bouger son cou pour voir son visiteur ainsi qu'un spectacle des plus inattendus.

# Vous faites quoi là ?

# Je mange ton déjeuné. Puisque tu dormais, cela aurait été bête de le gâcher.

# Y'a pas un truc qui vous dérange dans ce que vous dites ?

# C'est meilleur qu'au mess des officiers si tu veux tout savoir.

# Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est la raison de votre présence depuis deux jours ? Me piquer le plateau repas !

# Bien sur. Tu pensais à quoi d'autres.

# Rien.

Vexé pour le coup, Ed se remit à fixer le plafond.

Mais au bout d'une minute de silence, il n'y tint plus.

# Dites ?

# hum ?

# Pourquoi je ne vois que vous ici ?

# Qui voudrais-tu voir d'autres.

# Je ne sais pas. Mon frère n'a pas désiré me rendre visite depuis que je suis réveillé ?

# Si. Il nous saoule depuis que lui s'est réveillé pour rentrer dans cette pièce.

# Alors pourquoi il n'est pas là ?

# Je jugeais ses chouinnements trop bruyants.

# hein !

# hum ?

Devant l'insouciance de son chef, l'alchimiste éclata de rage.

# Et depuis quand, s'est-il réveillé ?

# Une heure après notre retour à la base.

Devant la fureur émanant de l'adolescent subitement muet, Roy posa finalement son assiette sur la petite déserte prévue à cet effet.

# Tu veux peut-être qu'il vienne à présent ?

# S'il vous plait, oui.

# C'est toi qui décides.

# ……… # ……. #

Il ne fallu pas plus de quelques courtes minutes pour que la sortie de Roy Mustang ne soit suivie d'une entrée en trombe d'Alphonse dans la chambre de son grand frère.

# Ed !

# Al.

Il avait beau s'y être attendu, voir son jeune frère dans son vrai corps avait quelque chose d'irréel.

Encore plus quand le corps en question était en parfaite adéquation avec l'age de l'adolescent.

Ayant réussit entre temps et non sans mal à s'asseoir dans son lit, Ed tendit son unique bras vers ceux d'Alphonse.

Il avait besoin de le toucher. S'assurer en personne qu'il avait réussi.

# Tu as vu ça ? Ca a marché Ed !

# Oui.

# Mais pour toi. La pierre a disparue et…

Voyant des larmes perler dans les yeux bleus de son cadet, le blond le stoppa aussitôt.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il le rassura à sa manière.

# Ne sois pas triste boite de conserve. Il y a une différence entre porter deux membres mécaniques et n'être qu'un amas de fer et d'acier. Cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose que je les retrouve finalement.

# Mais ?

# Pis faut être honnête ! Mon bras d'acier m'a souvent rendu de grands services. Je ne serais pas l'alchimiste que je suis devenu aujourd'hui sans lui. On est un peu lié à la vie à la mort tous les deux maintenant.

# Alors c'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas si grave ?

Al voulait tant y croire mais une partie de sa conscience ne cessait de lui crier que non. Que cela restait injuste. D'autant plus après tous les sacrifices qu'avaient fait son frère pour lui. Cette expérience interdite, ils l'avaient entreprise à deux. Et aujourd'hui, seul Ed en payait encore le prix.

# Mais oui, c'est sûr, tête de pioche !

Faisant le choix de croire son frère, Al en fut heureux. Alors sans plus attendre, il lui sauta dans les bras pour lui exprimer tout son amour et sa reconnaissance.

# Fait attention au reste de la charpente, quand même.

Après quelques minutes de leur douce étreinte, Al se sentit tiré vers l'arrière par son col de chemise.

# Maintenant dehors microbe !

# Hé ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

# Que tu crois. Tu n'es plus qu'un civil ici. Alors soit déjà content que je te permette d'approcher un alchimiste d'état en période de convalescence.

# Ca va ! Vous faisiez moins les délicats quand j'étais une machine !

# Dehors. J'ai un rapport à terminer et je dois pour cela parler à ton frère….. Seuls !

# C'est bon.

Rallant dans sa barbe, Al s'éloigna malgré tout, non sans faire un dernier geste à son frère.

# A demain alors ?

# Oui, A demain Al.

La porte à nouveau fermée, le commandant fixa quelques secondes les yeux d'Edward.

# Vous pourriez être aimable des fois !

# Perte de temps.

# Sympa le chef …

Désabusé par les réponses qu'il obtenait toujours de cet homme, l'adolescent fut subitement pris de panique.

# Vous faites quoi là ?

Sans lui demander son avis, Roy venait de le découvrir d'un geste brusque avant de le soulever avec une facilité déconcertante.

# Si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, je ne peux pas marcher sans béquille avec une jambe en moins.

Mais au lieu de le poser sur le sol, le colonel remit le garçon en position allongée avant de le recouvrir de ses couvertures.

# Extinction des feux.

# Qu'est-ce qui vous prend encore ? Je croyais qu'on devait rédiger un rapport sur ce qui s'est passé ?

# Le rapport a déjà été rédigé.

# Et comment ?

# Il y a eu un témoin des faits.

# Impossible nous étions seuls et Al inconscient. A part vous et Scar, personne ne pouvait nous rejoindre à temps.

# Tu viens de le dire. A part moi et Scar. Ce dernier ayant été tué de mes mains, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aide pour rapporter ce qui s'est passé.

# Alors vous étiez là ?

# Je te l'ai déjà expliqué hier. C'est grâce à moi que tu n'as pas été aspiré par la mort.

# Je… j'avais oublié.

Face à la lueur d'inquiétude passée dans les yeux clairs du garçon, Roy le rassura aussitôt.

# On oublie souvent ses premières phases de réveil. Cela n'a rien d'anormal.

# Si vous le dites.

Se laissant border comme un enfant, Ed se mit à cligner des yeux de fatigue.

Finalement, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour s'endormir profondément.

Alphonse était vraiment adorable. Il l'aimait plus que tout et n'avait jamais été aussi heureux pour lui.

Mais Mustang n'avait pas tort. Il était bruyant et sa présence l'empêchait de se relaxer suffisamment pour apaiser une partie de la douleur toujours diffuse dans tout son corps.

Arrivé à cette conclusion, l'alchimiste d'acier s'était tout simplement endormi.

# Que tu le veuilles ou non Ed. Tu ne restes qu'un gamin qui veut jouer à l'homme.

Assuré qu'il ne craignait plus rien, Roy sortit à son tour avec la sensation désagréable de ne pas agir comme à l'accoutumé avec le gosse. A croire que ses propres blessures avaient eu des séquelles plus importantes que son traumatisme crânien et trois cotes fêlées.

A suivre.

#1# Je sais que dans le combat final c'est contre le « Furher » que Roy se bat. Mais pour ceux qui connaissent déjà son existence, on dira que dans cette histoire, il est déjà passé à trépas. Idem je crois que Scar disparaît plus tôt. Mais là en revanche, il vit encore (tout du moins dans ce premier paragraphe). Cela me gène d'autant plus de le tuer que j'ai appris à apprécier ce personnage qui a quand même de bonnes raisons de vengeance. Malheureusement pour, lui j'avais besoin de sa présence en entrée de jeu ;p

J'avais débuté cette histoire sur un coup de tête pour écrire et garder pour moi-même quelques scènes qui me venaient à l'esprit. Mais aux premières idées, d'autres scènes se sont ajoutées. Et finalement, l'amas est devenu One shot. Et la one shot ne prenant toujours pas fin, j'ai décidé de la sectionner en partie, histoire d'en publier le début. Pour l'instant, vous devriez en avoir au moins trois de cette longueur. (Si rien ne change d'ici là ')'

mimi yuy


	2. Partie 2

Auteur : mimi yuy

Adresse : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http : Fullmetal Alchimist

Genre : Rien de trop violent, trop sexuel, ni trop angst.. Donc un peu de tout en très faible dose ! Et quoique vous puissiez penser sur certains passages pas de yaoi ;p

**Alchimiste d'état.**

**Partie 2**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il s'était réveillé.

Et du stade de l'immobilité la plus complète, Ed était passé à celle de rester sagement sur son lit dans l'attente impatiente d'enfin trouver un moyen pour marcher seul et ainsi fuir les lieux à toute jambe et au plus vite.

On avait beau être alchimiste d'état et avoir affronter des adversaires d'une force incroyable, l'infirmière aux lunettes carrées et à la seringue plus grande qu'une brochette était devenu le plus redoutable de tous ses ennemis !

Tachant d'oublier sa toute dernière torture - le branchement obligatoire et sans appel d'une millième perfusion dans son unique bras - Edward jouait aux échecs avec son frère sans vraiment s'y intéresser.

Lassitude et ennui était devenu son maître mot.

Bilan, il soupira pour la énième fois.

# Ca suffit Ed !

# Quoi encore ?

# Dis tout de suite que ma présence t'ennuie. Ca fait deux jours que je passe le plus clair de mon temps en ta compagnie pour t'occuper et tu ne cesses de te plaindre, râler à tout va et soupirer toutes les trois secondes.

# Et alors ?

Oui et alors ?

Ne sachant très sincèrement pas quoi répondre, Al se trouvait un peu bête quand la porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas.

# Alors les gars, je vous ai manqué ?

Devant les visages quelques peu placides et dénués de surprise, voir de toute émotion, Winry comprit que son entrée en scène venait de faire un flope.

# C'est bon. Pas la peine d'être désagréable en m'ignorant, non plus.

Une nouvelle seconde de silence et la jeune fille prit enfin conscience de ce qui n'allait pas dans l'image que lui renvoyait ses yeux.

# Mais …

# Winryyyyyyyyyyyyy !

N'étant définitivement plus une armure, Al prit plaisir à sauter dans les bras de son amie.

Amie qui eut besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour lui rendre son étreinte.

On l'avait appelé de la part d'Edward pour l'informer qu'il avait encore détruit ses automails. Mais personne n'avait pris la peine de lui indiquer l'information capitale qui parvenait encore difficilement jusqu'à son cerveau.

#Vous… Vous…

# Ouiiiii

# Laisse-moi parler Al ! Tu veux !

Frappant gentiment le crâne du garçon, Winry continua de l'observer avec attention.

C'était impossible !

Ou plutôt un miracle, un véritable miracle.

# Vous avez réussi.

# Qu'est-ce que tu crois Winry. Je suis le plus doué des Alchimistes

# Vous avez réussi ET VOUS NE M'EN AVEZ RIEN DIT !

# Hééé Calme-toi !

C'est avec nettement moins de douceur que la jeune fille venait d'exprimer sa colère sur le blond.

# C'est vrai Winry. Fait quand même attention. Ed ressort d'une longe période de coma. Ce qui me fait dire qu'il n'est peut-être pas raisonnable de le secouer de la sorte.

# Oups. Désolée Ed.

# Ca va. Rien de casser.

L'euphorie de leurs retrouvailles passée, l'adolescente s'assit au pied du lit pour parler plus calmement avec eux.

Elle voulait tout savoir, tout comprendre.

Mais étant encore dans le brouillard concernant cette affaire, Edwards lui répondit aussi succinctement qu'il l'avait fait avec son frère.

Pour lui, peu importait le « comment ».

L'essentiel est qu'il avait réussi à venir au bout de leur promesse.

Tout du moins dans sa moitié.

Le voyant clairement dans la lune, Winry tenta d'attirer son attention sans beaucoup de réussite.

Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup.

Ed avait beau lui assurer qu'il n'avait que des égratignures, elle savait pertinemment qu'on ne tombait pas dans l'inconscience une semaine entière sans raison.

# Ne t'inquiètes pas trop Winry. Il est comme ça depuis que j'ai le droit de venir le voir. Toujours dans la lune.

# hum.

Une seconde de quiétude et un toussotement appuyé de l'adolescente ramena toute l'attention du jeune blessé sur elle.

# J'oubliais Ed. A défaut d'avoir eu le temps de te faire de nouveaux membres, je t'ai rapporté une jambe artificielle.

# C'est chouette.

# Elle ne vaut pas les automails. Mais le temps qu'on rentre à la maison, tu pourras à nouveau marcher grâce à elle.

# Je te remercie. Personne n'a voulu m'en donner une ici. Ils prétextent que celles qu'ils ont, étaient toutes trop petites

# Que veux-tu. C'est un hôpital militaire ici, pas une nurserie.

# T'insinues quoi là

Riant une fois de plus de la petite taille de l'alchimiste, ni Al, ni Winry ne virent le blond serrer subitement les dents de douleur, ni même l'arrivée d'une ombre supérieure.

Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que le colonel Mustang, présent dans la pièce depuis quelques minutes déjà, ne les fasse tous sursauter de sa voix autoritaire.

# Tout le monde dehors !

# Encore ?

La réponse donnée par Alphonse résumait parfaitement la pensée de son frère aîné.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au chef de virer tous ses visiteurs à tout bout de champs dés qu'il arrivait dans cette chambre ?

Ed assistait impuissant au départ de ses amis quand une vague de douleur s'insinua à nouveau en lui.

Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, cela s'apparentait à l'arrivée fugace mais réelle d'une sorte de corps étranger dans ses veines. Qu'est-ce que…

Sentant le phénomène se produire à nouveau, la surprise et souffrance associées le firent subitement crier.

# Aaaaah !

… # … # … # …

Il savait bien que cela arriverait à un moment ou un autre.

C'était en partie la raison de sa constante présence à ses cotés.

Il ne voulait pas que le gamin subisse cette épreuve, seul.

Le pauvre n'en avait déjà que trop subit.

Malheureusement, ce que beaucoup prenait encore pour une légende était réel.

Et l'ado allait devoir subir les conséquences de ses actes à lui.

Etant à l'origine de ce qui allait se produire, Roy avait tenté de le prévoir.

Mais jusqu'ici, ce qu'il avait chaque fois pris pour des signes d'alerte s'était avéré n'être que des sursauts d'humeur ou de douleur. Il n'était pas évident de lire en lui.

Mais à cet instant, il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

Le processus commençait.

Et la crise allait être longue et violente, il le pressentait.

S'assurant que la chambre était bien fermée à clé, Roy se dirigea ensuite sur le goutte à goutte.

Stoppant son écoulement, il enleva ensuite délicatement l'aiguille du bras sous les yeux étonnés d'Edward.

Après quoi, il s'empara d'une fiole présente dans sa poche, pour l'y vider dans une seringue.

Il allait faire la piqûre à l'alchimiste d'acier quand celui-ci évinça son geste en repliant son bras.

# Colonel ! Je vous demanderais de ne pas jouer au docteur amateur avec moi.

# Calmes-toi.

Agacé par ce ton placide, Ed du accuser une nouvelle décharge de douleur avant de pouvoir répondre.

Profitant de cette redoutable diversion, Roy saisit le bras d'un geste brusque pour faire son injection au plus vite.

Aussitôt l'aiguille enlevée, Edwards le repoussa violement.

Son visage et sa voix assuraient qu'il ne jouait plus.

… # … # …

Ed n'y comprenait rien.

Le colonel n'avait pas pour habitude d'agir aussi étrangement avec lui.

Il était excentrique certes. Mais pas au point de jouer avec sa vie.

Ils étaient devenus amis avec le temps.

Aussi s'était-il attendu à un autre comportement à son égard, dans une telle situation.

Là. Soit, Roy Mustang tentait de le tuer avec un poison quelconque. Soit, il le prenait en pitié en lui imposant une puissante dose d'analgésique. Inutile de préciser qu'aucune des deux solutions ne lui plaisaient.

C'est vrai qu'il ressentait bien un peu plus la douleur dans son bras valide à cet instant.

Mais cela restait encore supportable.

Il n'était pas l'un de ces mômes qui ont besoin de calmant à tout instant.

Même si la quantité qu'on lui faisait avaler chaque jour n'était déjà pas minime, il devait l'admettre.

Ed allait lui expliquer une bonne fois pour toute, sa façon de penser quand une vague de feu le submergea.

# Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi et ….aaaaaah.

Serrant les dents pour stopper son hurlement, Ed se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Qu'est-ce que le colonel lui avait mis dans le sang pour que son corps réagisse ainsi subitement ?

N'en attendant pas plus, Roy s'approcha du lit.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer une bête sauvage, il s'allongea alors aux cotés du blessé.

D'abord, il glissa un bras autour de la taille fine de sorte à plaquer le corps refermé sur lui-même contre lui.

Il réussit ainsi, non sans mal, à caler le dos du garçon contre son torse.

Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait éviter qu'Ed ne se blesse plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Suite à cela, il intercepta l'unique jambe prise de spasmes entre les siennes.

Ed alors stabilisé, Roy, recouvrit son bras par l'un des siens, dans le but de l'obliger à le plier contre sa poitrine.

L'homme fini par le bloquer totalement contre lui, en apposant sa main restée libre sur le front brûlant.

Alors commença une longue et interminable attente.

Combien de temps exactement était-il resté dans cette position, à combattre de toute sa force les mouvements erratiques de l'adolescent ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Le garçon bien que résistant n'avait pu réprimer bon nombre d'hurlement de douleur.

Son bras, source de cette souffrance, n'avait lui cessé de s'échauffer pris d'une fièvre maligne avant de se glacer et raidir comme la pierre. Cette succession ne semblait jamais vouloir prendre fin.

Pourtant, Roy prit un instant, conscience qu'il avait instinctivement relâchée sa prise sur Ed sans que celui-ci ne bouge à nouveau

Il ne restait déjà plus de ses cris, insultes et autres hurlements que le souffle rauque d'un homme au bout de ses forces. Recouvert de sueurs, le garçon frissonnait de froid et sans aucun doute d'une vertigineuse chute de tension. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que cernes lourdes et sombres. Véritables miroir de son état général.

Il avait tant souffert durant ces dernières heures malgré la puissante dose de morphine injectée contre son gré.

Affecté par ce qu'Edward venait de vivre, Roy relâcha totalement son emprise sur lui avec des gestes qu'il espérait doux et apaisant. Il aurait alors du se lever et quitter l'adolescent.

Mais comment s'y résoudre ? Comment l'abandonner dans cet état ?

S'y refusant, Roy resta encore sur le lit, ne laissant plus que son bras gauche sur la taille du garçon lui faisant toujours dos.

# Ca va mieux ?

Silence.

Ed n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre.

De toute façon qu'avait-il à lui dire ?

Même à son réveil, une semaine plus tôt, il ne s'était pas sentit aussi mal.

Jusqu'à ce que cela cesse enfin, il avait cru qu'il venait de tomber dans les flammes de l'enfer pour une damnation éternelle. Nul doute qu'il payait là le prix de l'alchimie ayant rendu à Al son corps de chair.

Alors à présent, quel serait le mot, la parole qu'il devrait prononcer ?

Quoiqu'il fasse, il n'en passerait pas moins pour un môme geignard qui venait de s'humilier devant son supérieur.

Situation frustrante et épuisante qui le fit serrer de toutes ses forces son unique point autour des draps défaits.

# Veux-tu savoir pourquoi tu viens d'avoir cette crise, Ed ?

Crise ?

Ne comprenant pas ce que sous-entendait son chef, le blond hocha la tête.

S'il y avait une raison précise pour expliquer ce surcroît de douleur qu'il venait de vivre, il voulait la connaître.

# Alors sache avant toute chose que je n'en ai encore parlé à personne mise à part ton médecin traitant qui a reçu l'ordre de garder le silence. Et cela restera ainsi jusqu'à ce que tu décides, toi-même, qu'il en soit autrement. Ok ?

Un nouvel hochement pour toute réponse et l'alchimiste d'acier se sentit retourné sur le dos.

Observant impuissant son colonel le bouger comme une marionnette, il le vit avec surprise écarter avec douceur ses cheveux collés sur son visage livide, aux traits tirés.

Alors seulement, il pu enfin comprendre comment et pourquoi, il n'était finalement pas mort.

Des révélations et conséquences qui ne l'enchantèrent vraiment pas.

… # … # … # …

Winry était inquiète.

Après sa première visite à Edward, ce dernier avait semble-t-il fait une rechute.

Si bien que cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit d'entrer à nouveau dans sa chambre.

Une pièce étrangement gardée par les hommes du colonel Mustang.

Alphonse et elle n'avaient pas même réussi à faire un semblant de diversion pour évincer leur garde assidue.

Aussi, quand la porte leur fut à nouveau accessible, la jeune fille alors seule, entra dans le plus grand silence.

Si sa vivacité lors de son arrivée était en partie responsable, elle ne voulait pas que cela se renouvelle.

Tout plutôt que de le faire souffrir par sa faute.

Passant tout d'abord son visage au travers de la porte, Winry vit le jeune homme habillé d'un pyjama pâle, observant rêveur, sa fenêtre entrouverte. Sa chemise étant à manches courtes, elle pouvait apercevoir un bandage recouvrir tout son bras gauche. Or elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'il ne l'avait pas l'avant-veille. Qu'était-il donc arrivé entre temps pour qu'il se blesse à nouveau ?

Comme si son seul regard avait eu le pouvoir d'exprimer sa présence, Ed tourna alors son visage vers elle.

# Winry ?

# Vi. Je peux entrer ?

# Bien sur.

Le visage d'Edward était éclairé d'un sourire si… mélancolique.

Sans évoquer ses yeux, presque… vide.

N'y avait-il que la fatigue pour le rendre ainsi ?

Posant doucement sa main sur celle de l'alchimiste, Windy essaya de montrer par ce simple geste toute l'affection qu'elle portait à son ami d'enfance.

# Tout va bien Ed ?

# hum.

Le masque du garçon insouciant tenta tant bien que mal de faire son œuvre, mais cela n'était pas efficace.

En prenant conscience, Ed n'insista pas plus.

Il était encore trop fatigué pour en avoir la force.

Malgré tout heureux de sa présence, il tacha de faire bonne figure afin de rassurer la jeune fille.

Ce n'était pas le moment de l'inquiéter inutilement.

# Tu sais quoi ? J'ai profité de ces deux derniers jours pour refaire les plans d'un tout nouveau bras.

Tu verras, il sera encore plus résistant et léger que les précédents. J'ai aussi commandés de nouveaux composants dans les boutiques du coin. Alphonse est d'ailleurs parti me les chercher. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas encore là. Etre a centrale est vraiment une aubaine pour moi !

Finalement bercé par ce moulin à parole qui lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs, Ed l'écouta avec distraction. Tandis que sur ses lèvres encore pâles se dessinait un vrai et plus sincère sourire.

… # … # …

Dans son bureau, Roy Mustang ressentit pour la énième fois depuis le début de la matinée cette fichue douleur lui rappeler l'existence de ses fractures. Soupirant, il décida de prendre une pause en allant comme chaque jour rendre visite au sale môme responsable de ses nouvelles déficiences.

Avec de la chance, il n'aurait pas fait de nouvelle crise d'angoisse comme l'avant-veille.

Ce n'était pas en s'auto-mutilant qu'il allait changer quoique ce soit.

Marchant d'un pas lent avec l'aide d'une canne, Roy dépassa le bureau de son lieutenant sans même croiser son regard.

Riza, elle, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Leur chef des plus barges, sadiques, pervers et égocentriques, n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Et cela n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir.

Si seulement, il acceptait de prendre un peu de repos.

Depuis sa sortie prématurée de l'hôpital, il partageait tout son temps entre les lourdes piles de dossiers en retard à son bureau et le chevet d'Edward Elric.

Elle ne connaissait pas encore ce qui avait eu lieu ce jour-là entre les deux hommes. Mais bien qu'elle ne soit pas alchimiste, elle restait persuadée que le rapport du colonel ne délivrait pas toute la vérité.

Certains points restaient trop flous.

Laissant-là ses doutes et craintes, le lieutenant Hawkeye reprit le travail. Tous ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'instant, était de diminuer au maximum les taches administratives de son supérieur.

… # … # …

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Ed sentait une étrange chaleur s'emparer progressivement dans tout son corps.

Et une fois n'est pas coutume aucune crise ou infection n'en était responsable.

En revanche, voir Winry retirer chemise et tee-shirt pour ne plus garder qu'un semblant de top avait de quoi lui faire tourner de l'oeil. Quand l'adolescente prendrait-elle enfin conscience qu'elle n'avait plus 6 ans !

Elle possédait des formes bien trop féminines à son goût, à présent.

Sentir sa main douce sur son épaule alors qu'elle observait avec attention le reste de fixation automail présent sur son amputation ne l'aidait pas à garder la tête froide.

Pas plus que son souffle chaud écartant à intervalle régulier ses mèches de cheveux perdus sur sa nuque.

Non, il devait l'admettre. Sa présence devenait subitement déroutante et étrangement embarrassante.

A en regretter qu'elle ne fasse pas que parler à plus de trois mètres de lui.

Ne voulant pas connaître les raisons expliquant de telles troubles, Ed à défaut de pouvoir fuir car encore invalide, tenta de trouver une astuce pour éloigner Winry des lieux pendant quelques temps.

Juste assez pour souffler à nouveau.

Il avait la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer depuis qu'elle s'était autant rapprochée de lui.

Réaction d'autant plus anormale que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé par le passé.

Sauf que jusqu'alors Alphonse était toujours présent avec eux.

A quand remontait exactement la dernière fois où ils étaient restés seuls ?

# Win.

# Hum ?

# C'est moi ou il fait chaud ici.

Subitement inquiète, l'adolescente s'assura tout aussitôt qu'Ed n'était plus fiévreux d'une main posée sur son front. Bien qu'il ait semble-t-il repris des couleurs 1, la chaleur qu'il émanait n'avait rien d'exagéré.

Winry en conclue qu'il faisait peut-être chaud effectivement.

Après tout, elle avait bien enlevé une partie de ses vêtements pour cette raison.

Les hôpitaux avaient cette habitude de monter le chauffage à fond.

Une idée bien étrange quand on savait que le B.A.ba de la médecine vous affirmait que les bactéries se développaient plus facilement dans un tel environnement.

Enfin….

# Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une boisson fraîche Ed ?

# Non ce n'est pas utile. Il y a de l'eau ici.

# Tu veux rire ? Elle est déjà tiède.

# Ca suffira bien.

Face à sa petite mine et voulant absolument lui être utile d'une manière ou d'une autre, Winry se releva avec empressement.

# Ne bouge surtout pas. Je me dépêche !

# Mais…

A peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la jeune fille était déjà partie.

# Idiote. Où veux-tu que j'aille dans mon état.

# PERSONNE NE M'A ENCORE RENDU MA JAMBE !

Finalement ça faisait du bien d'hurler sa frustration.

Mais cela ne résolvait pas ses douleurs à la nuque.

Il tentait bien de la soulager de temps à autre avec son unique main. Mais l'effet n'était pas très concluant depuis que ses nerfs s'étaient bloqués au cours de cette fichue « crise ».

Agacé par tout ce qui lui arrivait et son incapacité à bouger, Ed craqua à nouveau.

# C'EST PAS VRAI ! Combien de temps je vais encore devoir le supporter ?

… # … # … # …

Croisant Winry dans le couloir sans toutefois la voir, Roy poursuivit son chemin en direction de la chambre du plus bruyant et insupportable patient du service des convalescences. Nul doute qu'il en partirait d'ici un jour ou deux à présent.

Dire que les médecins avaient initialement pronostiqué plus d'un mois d'immobilité à son réveil.

Cela devenait à présent impossible de le faire rester en place plus d'une heure avant qu'il ne gigote de tous ses membres. La seule solution trouvée pour éviter qu'il ne leur fausse compagnie avait été de lui subtiliser la jambe apportée par son amie de Rizembul.

Physiquement, Ed se remettait à grande vitesse. Mais malgré son franc parlé et ses blagues vaseuses, il n'en restait pas moins profondément marqué mentalement. Pour preuve sa réaction stupide après qu'il lui ait expliqué à qui exactement, il devait d'être encore en vie. Sauf, qu'il le veuille ou non, le môme devrait réapprendre à accepter son corps amputé et cette nouveauté liée à sa résurrection. C'était ça ou le voir perdre définitivement l'esprit.

En entrant, Roy le vit allongé sur le ventre, comme s'il boudait une présence invisible tout en rallant après elle.

Il lui aurait été pourtant si simple d'expliquer aux infirmières l'origine de son mal afin qu'elles agissent en conséquence. Mais non. Au lieu de cela. Ce crétin souffrait inutilement dans son coin.

Manière à lui, de prouver à tous qu'il n'était pas moins mature qu'un adulte.

Mais quand comprendrait-il que ces adultes, ces militaires expérimentés auquel il voulait tant se mesurer n'en aurait pas subit la moitié sans exiger plus de soins et de calmants.

Aux bruits des pas, Ed cru que Winry était déjà de retour, aussi ne fit-il pas attention au poids s'ajoutant à ses cotés sur le lit. Après tout, depuis son arrivée à Centrale, elle ne s'était jamais assise ailleurs.

Vu sa rapidité, elle n'avait pas du trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Tant pis.

Il devrait à nouveau subir présence déstabilisante et paroles interminables avant l'arrivée prochaine du colonel qui mettrait à nouveau tout le monde dehors.

Le colonel.

Il devait avouer qu'il l'avait plus que surpris ces deux derniers jours.

S'il s'attendait bien à un peu de sympathie, il ne pensait pas pour autant recevoir autant de soutien de sa part.

Edward somnolait sous la brise entrant par la fenêtre quand une main chaude et ferme se posa sur sa nuque.

Bien que surpris, ce contact était trop bon pour être rejeté avec violence.

D'autant que l'idée d'un massage n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Sa nuque était jusqu'alors si douloureuse.

A croire que ces nerfs ne se détendraient plus jamais.

C'était souvent le cas à la suite d'un stress intense ou d'une douleur violente.

Seule une minerve pouvait alors soulager les cervicales. Mais porter une telle chose n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Soupirant d'aise, Ed sentit les mains de Winry parcourir à présent ses épaules toutes aussi nouées.

Il n'aurait pas osé demander plus, mais nul doute qu'il appréciait l'initiative.

Comment faisait-elle d'ailleurs pour recouvrir si amplement toute cette surface ?

A bien y réfléchir, il n'était d'ailleurs pas normal que cette pipelette invétérée garde le silence et détienne tant de force dans ses mains.

Rouvrant ses paupières, la découverte d'un pan de veste bleu clair de l'armée, le fit se tendre à l'extrême sous le choc de la découverte.

# Relâche les épaules. Je ne vais pas te tordre le cou, même si l'envie n'en manque pas !

Quand Roy reposa ses mains sur les épaules tendues, ces dernières se crispèrent un peu plus encore.

# Pourquoi fais-tu toujours le contraire de ce qu'on te demande !

Ne sachant pas trop pour qu'elles raisons son chef agissait comme il le faisait, Ed voulu s'insurger.

Mais ces gestes étaient trop salvateurs pour qu'il les refuse.

Il avait encore si mal avant qu'il n'agisse ainsi.

Dépité de devoir l'avouer, ce fut avec plaisir qu'il décida d'ignorer l'origine de ce bien-être.

Alors se poursuivi un massage des plus inespérés.

Tout n'était que gestes calmes et fermes qui lui dénouèrent ainsi sa nuque et les muscles de ses épaules.

Nul doute que le colonel savait s'y prendre.

# hummmmm

A ce stade certains passages devenaient presque semblables à des caresses.

Détendu, Ed se laissait complètement aller quand il se rappela de qui était à l'œuvre.

Rougissant de honte, il ne l'en remercia pas moins.

Avec de la chance, l'homme partirait sans plus attendre.

# Je… merci.

# hum.

Sentant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant, Ed posa enfin LA question.

# Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Mais comme il s'y attendait, Roy poursuivit sa tâche sans rien lui répondre.

A croire qu'il avait sentit que tous ses efforts passés venaient d'être ruinés en quelques secondes de re-blocage.

Mais à y repenser, Ed ne se sentait pas si troublé.

Ou plutôt si.

Mais du fait que la présence de cet homme, toujours près de lui ces derniers jours, ne le gênait pas tant que ca.

Bien au contraire.

Cela n'avait aucune équivalence avec ce qui avait eu lieu quelques instants plus tôt face à Winry.

Non, avec Roy, il n'y avait rien de semblable.

Sa force silencieuse. Son aura. Sa simple présence.

Son odeur ou le toucher ferme de son corps quand il l'avait soutenu lors de sa crise.

Tout en lui inspirait confiance et repos.

C'était étrange et normal à la fois.

A bien y chercher, il ne trouvait pas comment nommer cette relation.

Attirance ?

Pas exactement.

Amitié ?

Elle progressait à son rythme.

Fraternité ?

Oui, peut-être que c'était juste ça après tout.

Un aîné sur lequel compter.

Face à qui, il n'avait pas toujours besoin de se montrer plus fort qu'il ne l'était comme avec son frère ou Winry.

Sous l'effet apaisant du massage, Ed se sentit de nouveau somnoler de satisfaction.

Sombrant dans une douce léthargie, il ne chercha pas plus longtemps à comprendre pourquoi son inattendu protecteur n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

Tout comme aucun des deux hommes ne vit une silhouette se détacher de la porte d'entrée après les avoir observé durant de longues minutes.

A suivre

1 Visage livide + rougissement : couleur standard lol ;p

Vii je suis pas rapide pour faire avancer les choses, mais elles vont avancer - Et les quelques mystères que je fais, même s'ils ne sont guère difficiles à deviner, je m'en doute bien -, trouveront réponses assez vite, promis.

Sinon, au point où j'en suis dans l'écriture, je pense que cette fic fera finalement au moins 5 parties de 7/8 pages chacune '' (dire qu'elle ne devait pas dépasser la OS de 10 pages au départ ')

DT : miciii . L'attente ne sera pas trop longue, je vais faire en sorte de publier un chapitre tout les trois jours. (La régularité, c'est mon dada lol -). La suite vendredi donc !

Xylo : Ben mici. En espérant que la suite ne se soit pas trop fait attendre

Cassy-chan : vii c'est chou, et moi aussi j'aime tout particulièrement Ed et Roy (je pense qu'on le voit encore clairement dans ce chapitre-ci '). Mais j'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à du yaoi avec eux, car ça ne sera pas le cas. Je prône, le sentiment que j'aime à nommer « frère d'arme » v

Detecitvekessy : Ben heureuse de t'avoir donné des idées '' En espérant que la suite ne vous décevra pas trop avec son manque flagrant de toute action '

Aceituna : Là je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu lises une de mes fanfics '' Contente qu'elle te plaise pour l'instant. Pour ce qui est de la fin de la série, je l'ai enfin vu et c'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout pareil. Donc contrairement à ce que je croyais, je ne spoile vraiment rien ''

Raziel : micii (m'attendais pas à avoir autant de retour pour ce chapitre moua OO !)

mimi yuy


	3. Partie 3

Auteur : mimi yuy

Adresse : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimiyuy.free.fr

Source : Fullmetal Alchimist

Genre : Rien de trop violent, trop sexuel, ni trop angst.. Donc un peu de tout en très faible dose ! Et quoique vous puissiez penser sur certains passages pas de yaoi ;p

**Alchimiste d'état.**

**Partie 3**

Edward endormit, Roy se leva doucement du lit pour repartir.

Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'une voix enraillée le stoppait dans son mouvement.

# Vous avez besoin d'une canne maintenant ?

# Partager ton lit, même quelques heures, n'est pas conseillé pour les cotes cassées.

Se retournant vers l'adolescent aux yeux à peine entrouverts, le colonel, plongea sa main dans les cheveux lâchés pour une caresse voulant le replonger dans le sommeil.

# Je suis désolé.

# Ce n'est pas ta faute Ed. Rendors-toi.

Etonnement, son ordre fut respecté par des paupières qui s'abaissèrent tout aussitôt.

Alors il sortit sans un mot de plus.

# … #

Encore une fois, il avait agit sans réfléchir.

Encore une fois, il avait cru….

A quoi ?

Une rédemption ?

Non. S'était insultant envers le môme de l'espérer aussi facilement.

Alors pourquoi ?

Voilà bien une question à laquelle Roy Mustang ne savait plus répondre.

Depuis quelques temps. Depuis le jour où tout s'était terminé, plus rien n'allait normalement.

Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi avec Ed ?

Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Mais voir l'adolescent prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour son frère ne l'avait que trop marqué

Un mélange d'envie et de jalousie.

Lui qui n'avait jamais eu personne à aimer ou protéger au prix de sa vie.

Mais aussi de honte. Honte d'avoir été à l'origine de tant de mort mais d'aucune vie.

Aider l'alchimiste d'acier était devenu une sorte de mission personnelle.

S'il la réussissait, peut-être pourrait-il alors accepter l'idée que sa vie valait encore quelque chose après tout.

Lui qui n'avait su qu'apporter la mort et la désolation quand il était simple soldat.

Encore aujourd'hui, l'envie d'appuyer sur la détente et faire exploser sa cervelle sur l'un des murs de son bureau ne le quittait pas.

Comment pouvait-on avoir le droit de vivre avec tant de crimes sur la conscience ?

Pourchasser les criminels quand on n'en était pas moins un, soi-même ?

Posant sa tête lourde de fatigue entre ses mains, ses bras accoudé à son bureau, l'homme regretta une fois de plus de n'avoir aucun Dieu à prier pour le pardon de son âme.

Restée silencieuse devant la porte, Riza observait en silence son colonel.

Elle aurait aimé le laisser un peu seul.

Il semblait si perdu et renfermé sur lui-même depuis quelques jours.

Malheureusement si ce n'était pas elle, un autre militaire ne tarderait pas à l'interrompre sans la moindre gène.

Ne pouvant accepter de laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments personnels, la jeune femme tapa enfin de manière énergique au battant de la porte.

# Colonel. Je vous informe que j'ai fait transféré votre demande de congés sur la personne d'Edwards Elric.

# Bien.

Ne pouvant repartir aussi vite sans en ressentir un certain malaise, Riza s'avança un peu plus encore de son supérieur.

# Tout va bien ?

# hum.

# Vous en êtes sûr ?

# …

S'approchant encore un peu, Riza sentit subitement une présence anormale…. le long de ses jambes ?

Baissant le regard, elle aperçu alors la main baladeuse de ce stupide, crétin, macho de Colonel !

Une claque magistrale, suivie de quelques coups de feu bien visés et la jeune femme quitta sans plus un mot le bureau quelque peu ravagé.

Face à la porte claquée de rage, Roy se dit que malgré toute son inquiétude, il était bien facile de la faire fuir.

Sans compter que cette fille, n'avait vraiment aucun sens de l'humour.

# … # … #

Assise en tailleur à l'extrémité du lit, Winry ne cachait pas sa joie.

# Alors tu rentres enfin à Rizembul ?

# Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Se satisfaisant de cette réponse, le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire.

La lettre des supérieurs d'Edward l'informant de sa démobilisation temporaire avait été une vraie aubaine pour convaincre le garçon de l'utilité de ce voyage sur le long terme.

Nul doute que l'avoir sous la main lui permettrait de l'empêcher de faire trop de bêtises durant sa convalescence.

Sans compter que l'air sain de la campagne lui serait plus bénéfique que celui vicié de cet hôpital.

# On part quand dans ce cas ? C'est que j'ai hâte de te poser un bras et une nouvelle jambe digne de ce nom, moi.

# Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que c'est quand je le souhaite.

# Alors c'est parti ! Je vais nous cherchez les billets de train.

Et sans plus attendre, la jeune fille se leva sous les yeux amusés des deux frères.

# Elle a l'air contente.

# hum.

# Ed ?

# Oui ?

# Tu crois que…

# Que ?

# Non. Laisse tomber.

A l'évidence, Alphonse voulait lui parler sans en trouver le courage.

Quel sujet pouvait bien lui valoir tant d'inquiétude.

# Al. Tu me le dirais si y'avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?

# Bien sur.

# Alors que se passe-t-il ? Ton corps te fait souffrir ? Tu as peur d'avoir oublié une partie de tes souvenirs ?

# Non. Je peux te le jurer. Tout est comme avant.

# Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler.

# C'est idiot.

# Laisse m'en seul juge, boite de conserve.

# Je….Tu crois que nos amis là bas, vont se souvenir de moi ? Me reconnaître ? M'aimer comme avant ?

Touché par ses craintes bien légitimes, Ed ouvrit ses bras dans une invitation à laquelle son frère cadet répondit tout aussitôt en s'y blottissant.

# Idiot. Bien évidemment qu'ils vont te reconnaître. Pour ce qui est de t'aimer, là je ne dis pas. Tu n'étais pas si apprécié par tous quand nous étions jeunes.

# Eeeeeeeeeeed !

Scandalisé par cette réponse Al s'en offusqua, sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une taquinerie vouée à le tranquilliser.

Ed était heureux en sentant ce corps de chair se fondre contre son cœur.

Alphonse avait à présent quelques centimètres de plus que lui.

Mais il n'en resterait pas moins à jamais son petit frère. Celui qu'il s'était promis de toujours protéger.

C'était une telle chance que la transformation n'ait en rien altérée sa conscience ou sa mémoire.

Jouant gentiment avec les cheveux de son frangin confortablement installé contre lui, le blond observa une fois encore la vue du ciel qu'il avait de sa fenêtre.

Qu'allait-il leur arriver maintenant que leur quête avait abouti ?

Quel futur allait venir à eux ?

# … # … #

Un bruit léger sur le bois de sa porte de bureau, l'informa que l'on désirait lui parler.

Le rythme n'étant pas associable à ses visiteurs habituels, Roy n'en releva pas pour autant la tête.

# Entrer !

# Colonel.

# Hum ?

# Je…

# Accouche Ed. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

# J'ai finalement accepté de prendre les jours de convalescence imposés par l'état major.

# Et ?

# Rien… je… je m'en vais juste maintenant.

# Alors bonnes vacances. N'oublies pas que tu es attendu ici même dans trois semaines pour une panoplie de tests, histoire de nous assurer que tu es de nouveau opérationnel..

Ignorant à nouveau le jeune homme, Roy reprit la lecture de divers rapports en cours.

Toujours debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'alchimiste portant sa tenue de voyage noire, l'observa encore un peu. Il savait parfaitement décrypter l'attitude froide de son chef. Mieux encore depuis ces moments partagés ensemble quelques jours plus tôt. Dans un monde où tout n'était qu'apparence ou souffrance, chacun se défendait comme il le pouvait.

# Colonel.

# Pas encore parti ?

# Si.

# …

# Merci.

Et sur ce mot, Edward referma la porte du bureau.

Relevant enfin son visage vers cette dernière, Roy Mustang laissa échapper un soupir.

Il y avait dans la vie des moments plus douloureux que d'autres.

Agacé par ses sentiments, l'homme se remit aussi vite au travail.

# … # … #

Il lui semblait qu'Ed état passé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt quand on frappa à nouveau à sa porte.

Allaient-t-ils enfin le laisser travailler en paix ?

# Quoi !

# Excusez-moi de vous déranger colonel mais comme il est déjà très tard. Je voulais savoir si vous comptiez rester ici une partie de la nuit.

# Nuit ?

# Oui.

# Les frères Elric sont partis ?

# Il y a plus de 6h monsieur.

A ce constat, Roy fit pale figure. Etait-il à ce point rivé sur son travail pour en perdre ainsi la notion du temps ?

Il fallait dire pour sa défense qu'entre ses propres jours de rémission et ceux passés au chevet d'Edward, il n'avait guère pu rattraper tout son retard. Il fallait pourtant qu'il ne fasse aucune erreur s'il voulait gravir tous les échelons de l'armée. C'était la seule manière d'enfin changer les choses qui lui tenait à coeur.

Sentant toujours la présence de son lieutenant à ses cotés, il lui répondit enfin.

# Il y a des chances que je reste encore quelques heures, oui.

# Dans ce cas….. Je serais dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit.

# Vous ne rentrez pas ?

# Je ne préfère pas vous laisser seul ici.

# C'est quoi cette remarque ?

Loin d'être apeurée par son chef, Riza n'hésita pas à commencer sa longue liste de reproches bâtis sur des années de collaboration. Une manière bien à elle de ne pas accorder crédit à la moindre de ses remarques.

# C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vous donne l'ordre de rentrer chez-vous.

# Aucune chance qu'il soit suivi Roy Mustang. Si vous restez, je reste.

Le pire dans ce genre de situation, c'est qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lâcherait pas prise.

Pire, le lieutenant était la rare, si ce n'est l'unique personne à ne pas le craindre.

Pourtant malgré son habitude à lui répondre et lui tenir tête, elle était aussi la seule à toujours être présente quand il avait besoin d'aide. N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas elle qui était venu aussi vite que possible à sa rescousse quand il avait affronté Scar puis sauvé in extremis la vie d'Edward.

Soupirant pour la forme, Roy décida d'en finir.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Remettre sans cesse en cause son droit de vie, se plaindre d'un manque de famille, d'amis ou de personne qui puisse lui être cher ne changerait guère la donne s'il n'agissait pas de lui-même pour changer les choses !

# Puisque vous le prenez ainsi !

# Quoi ?

# Vous avez déjà mangé ?

# Pas encore mais …

# Alors nous y allons.

# Allez où ? Je vous rappelle que le mess est fermé, à cette heure.

# Dans ce cas nous sortirons en ville pour aller dans un restaurant.

# Là encore, il est trop tard.

# S'il vous plait. Mettez votre manteau, on verra une fois dehors !

Ne lui laissant plus droit à la parole, Roy fit sortir son lieutenant avant de fermer son bureau à clef.

Vu la fréquence de passage qu'il supportait ces derniers temps, il ne manquait plus que par un excès d'audace, il laisse les dossiers classés « ultra confidentiel » à la portée de tous.

Se retournant et ne voyant pas le lieutenant Hawkeye à ses cotés, il éleva à nouveau la voix.

# Toujours en retard ces fichues bonnes femmes.

# Je vous attends dans le couloir colonel.

Ravalant ses paroles dites trop vite et trop fortes, l'homme sorti enfin rejoindre sa compagne.

# Puisque tout est fermé, nous allons nous servir nous même.

Si elle n'avait pas compris l'allusion de son chef, Riza n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour en avoir explication.

Mut d'un accès de rébellion, il l'avait amené au mess des officiers où après en avoir crocheté la serrure, il lui avait préparé un dîner simple mais non moins délicieux.

Finalement, s'il se donnait la peine, Roy Mustang pouvait réellement plaire.

La jeune femme avait passé une soirée calme et dénuée de toutes remarques salaces ou déplacées.

Cerise sur le gâteau, la galanterie avait poussé le jeune homme à la raccompagner, jusqu'à sa porte.

# A demain lieutenant.

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'y attendre, il s'emparait avec délicatesse de ses lèvres sucrées.

Loin d'une quelconque caricature, son colonel l'embrassa alors tout doucement, presque simplement, avant d'intensifier quelque peu son baiser aux vues de son accord tacite.

Quelques minutes d'un échange délicat et il s'était enfin écarté d'elle avant de conclure son acte d'une douce caresse sur la joue.

Quand son supérieur fut finalement à plusieurs centaines de mètres, Riza pu enfin relâcher la pression en tombant, au propre comme au figuré, sur ses fesses.

Elle n'en croyait toujours pas ses sens.

C'était…

Il l'avait….

Electrisée était peut-être le mot juste, aux vues de son uniforme subitement négligé et cheveux soudainement sortis de toutes entraves.

Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer : Roy Mustang embrassait comme un Dieu.

Laissant échapper un soupir aussi léger qu'amoureux, Riza se releva non sans mal des marches du perron pour enfin rentrer dans ses quartiers.

# … # … #

Non loin de là, Roy s'insultait de tous les noms.

Comment avait-il pu se permettre un tel acte ?

Le jeune femme allait le tuer de mille balles le lendemain matin, une fois remise de la surprise.

Il n'était qu'un abruti fini !

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se refusait à accepter l'attachement fraternel qu'il portait à ce fichu adolescent qu'il devait sauter sur la première femme venue pour calmer sa frustration naissante.

Pourtant ce baiser n'était en rien comparable à celui offert quelques années plus tôt à l'une de ces prostitués de Centrale qui l'avait dépucelé. Non. Les lèvres de Riza étaient si douces, si roses. Et cette peau …

Ne pouvant ignorer la réaction physique qui grandissant sous sa ceinture, le commandant changea finalement de chemin. Impossible de retourner travailler dans cet état. Il avait besoin avant toute chose d'une bonne douche froide. Quoiqu'au rythme où galopaient ses pensées subitement exacerbées par une poussée d'hormone, la nuit allait être longue et pas forcément très productive.

# … # … #

Le voyage à Rizembul n'avait pas été si fatiguant qu'il l'avait craint.

Dormir durant tout le transport en train dans des fauteuils de première classe n'y était sûrement pas étranger.

Toujours est-il que c'est avec une réelle joie qu'Ed vit se dessiner devant eux la maison de mamie Pinako.

Le sentiment de bonheur de retrouver ces murs, ce paysage et les habitants de cette petite bourgade, lui faisait parfois regretter d'avoir brûlé leur « chez eux ».

Mais à quoi servait une maison si personne ne s'y trouvait pour vous y attendre.

Après tout, la vieille chaumière des Rockbell n'était enviable que parce qu'habité par des personnes qui leur étaient chère à son frère et lui.

# Tout va bien Ed ?

# Hum ? Pourquoi cela n'irait pas Al ?

# Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que nous avons quitté la gare.

# Oh. Nan ce n'est rien. J'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées.

Resté jusqu'alors silencieuse Winry l'observait toujours aussi soucieuse.

Il y avait des choses qu'elle avait vues à l'hôpital militaire et qui ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête à elle aussi.

C'était si difficile de savoir à quoi cela pouvait correspondre.

Il est si facile de se faire des idées d'un rien.

Face à ses deux compagnons de routes aussi silencieux que morose, Alphonse secoua sa tête de dépit.

A croire qu'il était le seul réellement impatient et heureux de rentrer enfin chez eux.

# … # … #

De retour chez les Rockbell, Ed n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que l'on s'occupe de lui.

En effet, dés le lendemain de leur arrivée, le nouveau bras et la nouvelle jambe étaient fins prêts.

Comme à l'accoutumé, Pinako et Winry placèrent Edward sur une chaise, avant de s'occuper chacune d'un membre, pour brancher ces derniers aux corps de l'alchimiste dans un même geste.

Décomptant du chiffre trois, les deux femmes tournèrent avec force les commandes, liant ainsi les automails de manière définitive. Aussitôt, la douleur s'insinua dans les terminaisons nerveuses liées aux machines.

Souffrances qui se transmirent alors de nerfs en nerfs jusqu'à parcourir son corps tout entier.

Cela avait beau être ainsi à chaque fois, la violence de ce geste n'en diminuait pas pour autant.

Pire, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, sachant ce qui l'attendait, l'attente angoissait toujours l'adolescent.

# Tout va bien Ed ?

# Oui, oui.

Bien que pensant pouvoir surmonter sa souffrance en serrant les dents et points de rage, Edward se sentit subitement partir. Les fois passées, il avait gardé toute sa conscience, mais là c'était trop.

On aurait cru un feu brûlant lui traverser toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Suffoquant à en perdre le souffle, il lutta pour ne pas se laisser aller à une crise de panique.

Il devait rester calme. Ca allait passer.

Ca…

Voyant que cela n'allait pas aussi bien qu'Ed l'affirmait, Pinako prit la situation en main.

# On va l'allonger.

# Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

# Ne paniquez pas ! Winry aide-moi à le monter dans la chambre. Al va chercher de l'eau fraîche.

Perdu dans un monde opaque, Ed ne prit pas conscience qu'on le déplaçait.

Plus rien n'existait mis à part cette souffrance sans nom parvenue par son bras droit et qui stagnait à présent dans le gauche. C'était presque similaire à ce qu'il avait vécu auprès de son colonel.

Le médecin lui avait pourtant assuré que cela ne se renouvellerait plus jamais.

# Qu'est-ce qu'il a mamie ?

Une main sur son front et Pinako grimaça.

# La fièvre grimpe à une vitesse folle. Je croyais qu'il était guéri ?

# C'est ce qu'il nous a dit.

# Il faut croire que ce n'était pas le cas.

Se croyant revenu au jour tragique où l'enfant lui était arrivé sanglant, amputé d'un bras et d'une jambe, la vieille femme se pressa de réunir le matériel médical nécessaire.

Face à sa réaction de plus en plus violente, Pinako prépara une perfusion de morphine.

Ignorant ce que protégeait le pansement recouvrant son bras, elle la lui infiltra finalement dans sa jambe.

Le mieux aurait encore été la veine du cou, mais à la moindre erreur de sa part, elle aurait touché la trachée.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au petit de réagir ainsi ?

C'était à croire que son corps rejetait les automails.

Au même instant, un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

Son bras…..

Sous l'effet de ses mouvements, le bandage se relâchait révélant partiellement les ébauches d'un tatouage.

Depuis quand le gamin en possédait-il un ?

# Maintenant, sortez les enfants !

# Mais…

# Pas de mais Al. Je veux rester seule avec lui pour l'examiner à mon aise.

Ne luttant pas avec leur aînée, les deux adolescents quittèrent la chambre non sans inquiétude.

Deux heures plus tard, les choses semblaient être revenues à la normal.

Descendant épuisée les marches de sa maison, Pinako accepta enfin que les gamins puissent rejoindre le petit.

# Il est hors de danger. Vous pouvez aller le voir. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion. Comme c'est partit, il dormira jusqu'à demain.

# … # … #

A son réveil, Ed se sentit…. désorienté.

Mais étonnement bien.

Enfoui sous une épaisse couche de couvertures, il ne ressentait plus le moindre picotement dans aucun de ses bras ou jambes, qu'ils soient de chair ou d'acier.

La fusion était terminée. Non sans mal. Mais bien finie.

Se levant sans un bruit, il descendit à la cuisine pour y voler une bricole à manger.

Il se saisissait d'un petit pain négligemment abandonné dans une panière quand une voix le fit sursauter et lâcher sa prise.

# Tout va bien Ed ?

# O…oui

# Assis-toi. Je vais te faire à manger.

# Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais juste…

# J'ai dis : Assis !

# Oui.

Pour sa survie, l'alchimiste obéis à l'ordre.

# Les autres dorment encore. Ils t'ont veillé toute la nuit.

# Désolé.

# Comme si c'était ta faute.

Et pour avoir dit une telle bêtise, l'ado se prit une tape sur le crane.

# Hai !

Sa période de convalescence promettait d'être joyeuse avec un entourage pareil.

# … # … #

La panse bien pleine, Eward décida de prendre un peu l'air.

Habillé d'un simple short et d'un tee-shirt à manche longue, il se laissa très vite tomber sur le sol.

Finalement, il avait une fois encore survécu au branchement des connectiques à ses nerfs.

Une nouvelle étape de franchie.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'entraîner à nouveau en compagnie de son frère pour retrouver un minimum de souplesse physique et il serait bon pour rempiler en tant qu'alchimiste d'état.

Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, il ne lui faudrait surtout pas oublier qu'il se battrait à présent face à un corps de chair et non plus une boite de métal qui ne craignait aucun de ses coups.

# Encore en train de rêver ?

Relevant son regard vers la voix, Ed vit son amie assise auprès de lui.

# Winry ? Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

# C'est ce que je constate. Je suis là depuis plus de 10 min.

# Ah … désolé.

Gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait, Ed se redressa en position assise.

Jusqu'alors allongé sur l'herbe fraîche non loin de la maison des Rockbell, il observait sans les voir les nuages blancs passer au dessus de leur tête.

# Ca va mieux ?

# Bien sur ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété hier. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de réagir ainsi.

Riant insouciant de ce qu'il définissait comme une erreur de sa part, Ed du se rendre à l'évidence que cela ne marchait pas avec la jeune fille.

# Comme si on pouvait contrôler la fièvre et la douleur.

Comprenant qu'elle était, on ne peut plus sérieuse, Ed retrouva le sien.

# On le peut. Dans une certaine mesure en tout cas.

# Edward.

# Quoi ?

# Je….

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait finalement de lui, je jeune homme eut l'image fugace d'un baiser.

Il allait vraiment pas bien pour avoir de telles idées ces derniers temps.

Pourtant, mus d'un instinct millénaire mais aussi poussé par la peur de l'inconnue, il ferma ses yeux.

Attendant ainsi quelques secondes, la surprise fut qu'il ne se passa absolument rien.

Une preuve de plus qu'il ne cessait de délirer depuis son réveil.

A croire qu'il avait perdu ses neurones dans un trop plein de sommeil.

Winry s'était juste décalée pour avoir accès à son dos et ses épaules tombantes. Alors comme le colonel Mustang, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, la jeune fille posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour débuter un massage.

Bien que plus…tendre ? Il n'en ressentait pas moins de douces sensations.

Voulant finalement en profiter au maximum, Ed ne dit pas un mot.

Il se contenta de fermer à nouveau les yeux pour mieux en bénéficier.

A ce rythme là, ils allaient finir par lui donner de très mauvaises habitudes.

# Dis-moi Ed. Je suis plus douée que le colonel ?

# Pas comparable. Trop différent.

Prenant soudain conscience de sa réponse, l'alchimiste fut prit d'un blush incomparable.

# Non... enfin… Je…

Dépité par ce qu'il venait de dire et n'ayant étrangement aucune envie de s'enfoncer un peu plus encore dans une quelconque négation, le jeune homme se releva en une fraction de seconde.

# Excuse Win. J'entends Al qui m'appelle.

Face à la réaction de l'adolescent, Winry se prit à retrouver le sourire et toute sa joie de vivre.

L'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait depuis leur départ de centrale venait de s'évanouir.

A l'évidence, il n'y avait rien « d'amoureux » entre les deux alchimistes d'état.

Elle le pressentait au plus profond d'elle-même aux vues de sa réaction.

Ca et les frissons qui avaient accompagné chacun de ses frôlements sur la peau du garçon.

A l'évidence, avec l'age, Ed devenait plus sensible à sa présence physique.

Une réaction corporelle qui n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire.

Mort de honte, l'alchimiste d'acier pressait le pas pour retrouver au plus vite son frère cadet.

Avec de la chance, ils profiteraient de son retour à l'état normal pour faire le tour de toutes leurs connaissances.

Un moyen comme un autre de ne plus croiser Winry de toute la journée.

A suivre

Pour ceux qui trouvaient qu'Ed souffrait de trop à chaque partie, rassurez-vous, c'est fini '' (Enfin physiquement, peut-être pas moralement lol ;p)

Alors un gros merci à celles qui lisent cette fanfic qu'elles se soient fait connaître ou pas

Itarïlë : miciii, comme promis je suis bien là aujourd'hui En espérant que le chapitre apparaîtra assez vite lol -''

Yami Ayashi : vii comme tu auras pu le lire dans ce chapitre, c'était bien Winry l'ombre qui a assisté au massage de Roy sur la personne de notre petit Ed ;p

Aceituna : J'espère que l'avancée (même si très lente '') dans les couples t'ont définitivement rassuré -

joana serenity : miciii . Une lectrice qui a de la chance. A peine les deux premiers chapitres lus que le troisième arrive déjà lol -

J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas trop ''

A lundi soir pour l'avant dernière partie ;))

mimi yuy


	4. Partie 4

Auteur : mimi yuy

Adresse : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http : Fullmetal Alchimist

Genre : Rien de trop violent, trop sexuel, ni trop angst.. Donc un peu de tout en très faible dose ! Et quoique vous puissiez penser sur certains passages pas de yaoi ;p

**Alchimiste d'état.**

**Partie 4**

Il avait beau avoir travaillé dans cette seule optique depuis le massacre d'Isbhal, la lettre reçue ce jour lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge.

Il venait de recevoir une promotion concédée suite à sa bonne gestion de la crise des homunculus et à ses faits d'armes notés comme héroïques lors de son combat contre Scar.

Mais quoi de moins étonnant ? Après tout, il avait éliminé l'ennemi numéro 1 du moment. Il leur était donc impossible de ne pas en faire état sans soulever une vague de protestation parmi les alchimistes d'état.

Combien de manipulation, d'hypocrisie et autre dessous de mains avait-il fallu pour en arriver là ?

Finalement peu importait.

L'essentiel était là…. sur ce courrier interne.

D'ici peu, le grade présent sur ses épaules allait changer.

Il venait d'apprendre qu'il montait dans la hiérarchie.

Il serait bientôt Major.

Ce jour-là, Roy Mustang partit étonnamment tôt de son bureau.

Une telle nouvelle valait bien d'être fêtée comme elle se devait.

Passant dans une petite épicerie, il acheta deux bouteilles choisies un peu au hasard.

Toute fête n'en était pas une sans alcool fort à profusion.

Quand il en ressortit, il pouvait voir le ciel s'assombrir.

La pluie n'allait certainement plus tarder à tomber.

Tant mieux.

Là encore, c'était un indispensable pour la soirée qu'il prévoyait. 1

Satisfait, l'alchimiste de feu prit une petite rue escarpée de Centrale.

Il pouvait à présent rejoindre celui qui fêterait avec lui cette si bonne nouvelle.

# … # … #

Edwards avait passé une après midi comme dans un rêve.

Partit, ils ne savaient trop où dés l'aube, Alphonse l'avait pourtant lâchement abandonné aux mains de Winry.

Sans compter que la veille, il ne s'était pas gêné pour le traiter d'idiot quand il lui avait raconté sa mésaventure.

Ed soupçonnait donc son frère de l'avoir abandonné volontairement pour les forcer à se parler à nouveau.

Une véritable traîtrise à ses yeux.

Et pourtant.

La journée avait été parfaite.

Etonnement aux petits soins avec lui, Winry n'avait fait aucune allusion sur le colonel.

Ils s'étaient donc longuement promenés avant d'entamer un pic nique.

Là encore, ils avaient pu profiter d'une belle après midi ensoleillée avant que le ciel ne s'assombrisse les poussant à rentrer pour ne pas être pris par une averse.

L'alchimiste, garderait cette journée comme un précieux souvenir.

Moment trop heureux pour qu'il conçoive que cela se renouvelle.

L'accepter rendrait le futur encore plus douloureux.

Aussi avait-il prit sa décision.

Choix personnel qu'il s'appliqua à leur annoncer maintenant que le dîner touchait à sa fin.

# Je vais repartir.

# Dans quelques temps, bien sur. C'est que le colonel s'ennuierait trop sans nous.

# Non Al. Je repars demain….

# Quoi !

Crié dans un accord parfait, Ed n'aurait su dire qui de Winry ou son frère l'avait exprimé le plus fort.

# Pourquoi Ed ? Je veux encore rester ! Maintenant que j'ai de nouveau un corps, je voudrais pouvoir profiter de nos amis plus longtemps.

# Rien ne t'en empêche Alphonse. Je partirais seul. Si mamie Pinako est d'accord, je pensais que tu pourrais même rester définitivement ici. Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves une maison à toi.

# Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

# Je… Al, maintenant que tu es un civil à part entière, tu ne pourras plus m'accompagner comme nous le faisions jusqu'ici ! La recherche de la pierre philosophale était une bonne excuse pour que l'armée ne nous sépare pas. Mais à présent que cette histoire est terminée, ils m'ont bien spécifié que je devrais les rejoindre seul.

Se levant alors sous un silence pesant subitement installé, Ed n'osa croiser le regard de ses amis.

Voir leur déception ne lui ferait que trop de mal.

Suite à son départ, Winry observa avec force sa grand-mère et Alphonse.

Pourquoi ne réagissaient-ils pas plus ?

Avaient-ils baissé les bras aussi vite ?

Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'Ed devrait repartir et malheureusement seul.

Mais pas maintenant qu'ils commençaient à se comprendre, se rapprocher….

Pas avant qu'il n'ait pu profiter de ses vacances.

Il avait bien assez souffert et lutté depuis des années pour amplement les mériter !

Agacée par la non réaction des deux autres, Winry sortit à son tour de table courrant aussitôt vers les escaliers.

Arrivée à l'étage, l'adolescente entra dans la chambre d'amis avec plus de calme.

# Ed ?

# Laisse-moi tranquille. Je suis fatigué et une longue route m'attend demain.

Loin d'accepter la requête, Winry s'avança en silence jusqu'à s'asseoir sur un bout du lit occupé par le blond.

Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, l'adolescente savait parfaitement lire en lui.

Il suffisait qu'il se couche replié sur lui-même, comme à l'instant, pour qu'elle soit certaine qu'il n'était pas bien moralement. Laissant glisser l'une de ses mains dans la natte défaites, se fut d'une voix douce qu'elle tenta de percer sa coquille.

# Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ed ? Pourquoi vouloir nous quitter à peine après votre retour ?

# Je n'ai pas le choix.

# C'est faux. N'oublie pas que tu m'as montré la lettre du colonel. Tu peux rester encore plus de deux semaines.

# Il faudra que je parte à un moment ou un autre, non ?

# Je le sais très bien ça ! Mais pourquoi maintenant Ed ? Pourquoi si tôt ?

# Mais tu ne comprends pas, bon sang !

# Non, justement.

# Alors réfléchis-y un peu idiote ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de partir d'ici ! De quitter tous ceux que j'aime ? Tu ne peux pas deviner toute seule comme mon frère et Pinako ? Plus j'attendrais et plus ça me fera mal, là !

Prit dans sa colère, Ed se frappa avec violence la poitrine à l'emplacement même de son cœur.

Il avait mal à l'âme et dans ce nuage de douleur mentale, il prenait soudain conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Quel idiot, il était. Qu'est-ce que cette fille allait encore en conclure ?

Désabusé, il se laissa à nouveau aller dans son lit, camouflant son visage dans un oreiller.

# Ed. Si tu pars, cela ne sera pas pour toujours. Tu reviendras ici à chacune de tes permissions, durant tes vacances. Sans parler du nombre de fois où tu as besoin de moi pour réparer tes automails.

# …

# Nous, nous voyons bien régulièrement depuis que tu es alchimiste d'état, exact ? Il n'y a aucune raison que cela change.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, Windy s'allongea à son tour.

Combien de fois enfants, avaient-ils dormis ainsi cote à cote avec Alphonse ?

# Edwards.

N'y résistant pas, l'alchimiste se tourna pour lui faire face.

C'était pourtant si dur de contrer son regard déterminé.

Alors poussé par un réflexe qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Ed leva son bras d'acier pour effleurer la joue fine de son amie. Mais à l'instant où il allait la toucher, il se recula. De quel droit voulait-il salir pareille peau avec cet acier.

# Pourquoi Ed ?

Le prenant de rapidité, Winry posa sa main sur le métal pour l'obliger à aller jusqu'au bout de son geste d'approche. Alors elle laissa sa joue reposer sur sa propre création.

# Tu n'as toujours pas compris depuis le temps que je l'aimais. Ce métal forgé de mes mains, son odeur d'huile, sa mécanique parfaite…

Amusé de la voir se lancer des fleurs sur ses automails, Ed bougea tout doucement ses doigts de fer.

Mais comme à chaque fois, le constat était sans appel.

La prothèse avait beau être un bijou de technologie et de mécanique, il n'en ressentait pas pour autant les mêmes sensations qu'avec un bras de chair. Le touché inexistant l'empêchait de sentir la douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur, ses frissons. Elle avait beau l'aimer ce bras. En cet instant, il ne lui apportait rien d'autre que du vide.

Jusqu'alors, il lui restait bien le gauche pour tout cela.

Mais comment l'utiliser à présent ?

Il n'osait plus.

Et pourtant, il le voulait tant.….

Enlevant finalement sa main de dégoût pour sa propre personne, l'alchimiste fit de nouveau dos à sa compagne. Il avait des réactions qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Et l'inconnu faisant peur, il préférait s'en éloigner avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtises.

# Edwa…

# Je t'ai dis que j'étais fatigué.

Windy soupira. Par quel miracle allait-elle lui faire entendre raison, s'il refusait jusqu'à sa présence à ses cotés ?

# Mais tu peux rester… si tu veux.

Surprise d'une telle proposition, l'adolescente ne la bouda pas.

Elle allait l'en remercier quand il lui coupa aussi vite la parole.

# A partir du moment où tu ne dis plus un mot !

Vexée, Windy le frappa sans retenue..

# Hé ! Ca fait mal !

Ne tournant que la tête, Ed vit qu'elle lui tirait la langue en guise de réponse muette, avant qu'elle ne se boudine contre son dos.

Soupirant, Edward reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

A noter pour la prochaine fois.

Il faudrait exiger la douceur en plus du silence…

Alors que les deux jeunes gens s'endormaient, un orage d'une rare violence éclatait au loin.

# … # … #

Malgré l'heure tardive, Roy n'était toujours pas rentré chez lui.

Comment le savait-elle ?

Un mélange d'intuition féminine associée aux infos d'un gamin payé à espionner la porte du colonel.

Et qu'on n'aille pas l'accuser de jalousie quelconque. Cette surveillance n'avait pas pour objectif de découvrir s'il invitait une femme chez lui depuis le baiser offert deux jours plus tôt !

Ayant appris dans la journée son avancement au grade de major, le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye n'avait pas beaucoup de doute sur le lieu de repli de ce crétin d'officier. Tout comme elle savait pertinemment que la pluie dense qui ne cessait de tomber depuis 2 heures ne lui aurait pas fait changer ses plans.

Les hommes étaient-ils donc tous aussi idiots et infantiles que lui ?

Prenant son parapluie, la jeune femme descendit à son tour, la petite route menant au cimetière militaire de centrale. Alors, comme elle le redoutait, elle l'y trouva assis au sol, une bouteille de scotch à la main face à la tombe de son meilleur ami.

# Roy.

# …

# Vous allez être trempé. Il faut rentrer.

# ….

Si aujourd'hui le ciel éclatait sa colère, elle ne doutait pourtant pas que l'eau s'écoulant sur les joues du militaire était en partie salée. La perte du lieutenant-colonel Hugues avait été une tragédie que l'alchimiste n'avait toujours pas surmontée entièrement. Il avait beau resté froid et distant dans son travail, Roy Mustang n'en restait pas moins humain. Quelque part, c'était aussi la raison expliquant pourquoi ils étaient chaque jour plus nombreux à reposer tous leur espoirs sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait jamais douté qu'il puisse devenir un bon général des armés et faire en sorte que les choses changent enfin. Mais finalement, n'était-ce pas trop lourd à porter pour un seul homme.

# Pourquoi un homme comme lui est déjà mort alors qu'un homme comme moi est encore en vie ?

Ok. Vu la question, il n'était pas prêt de la suivre aussi facilement.

N'ayant guère le choix, Riza se posta de sorte à protéger son supérieur de la pluie glacée.

# Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? La vie est injuste et ce n'est pas nouveau. Hugues ne méritait pas de mourir. A l'évidence, vous si. Mais puisque c'est a vous qu'on a laissé une chance, vous avez intérêt à vous bouger pour ne pas lui faire plus honte que maintenant !

Quelques part dans son brouillard formé par l'alcool et la peine, Roy se demanda pourquoi cette femme ne pouvait pas être gentille au moins une fois avec lui. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Tout n'était que vérité dans ses paroles. Il n'était même pas capable d'être digne du sacrifice de son ami.

# Vous avez raison.

Pour se donner le courage de se lever et reprendre ses fonctions, il entreprit finalement de finir la bouteille.

Ce serait toujours ça de moins à transporter pour le chemin du retour.

Sauf qu'il s'agissait de la seconde et qu'il en restait encore plus de la moitié.

Le temps que Riza comprenne se qu'il faisait et il était trop tard.

Si avec ça, il ne lui faisait pas un coma éthylique !

Observant alors les inscriptions sur la tombe fleurie, le lieutenant eu un soupir de découragement.

Le lieutenant-colonel Hugues, promu major à sa mort, avait du en avoir du boulot pour soutenir cette loque humaine dans sa quête de pouvoir.

Lui prenant finalement l'un des bras, Riza le releva de force.

Si Roy se laissa faire, ce ne fut pas sans se plaindre de la technique.

# Ne vous en prenez qu'à vous ! On n'a pas idée de boire cul sec une bouteille entière.

Se reposant à moitié sur elle, un bras sur ses épaules, l'alchimiste d'état mit de coté les usages tout en se laissant traîner hors du cimetière.

# Soit douce avec moi, ce soir.

# N'y comptez même pas.

# … # … #

A Rizembul, Alphonse aidait Pinako à ranger le salon.

Ce soir, il avait décidé de ne pas rejoindre son frère pour dormir sur le canapé.

Winry se trouvait toujours dans la petite chambre qu'ils partageaient à chacune de leur visite. Et il lui semblait important que les deux adolescents puissent rester seuls le temps qu'elle accepte le choix d'Edward.

# Tu ne montes pas le voir toi aussi ?

# Non mamie. Je connais déjà la raison de sa fuite prématurée.

# Qui serait ?

# Surmonter sa peine à devoir prochainement faire face à la solitude… aussi antagoniste que cela soit.

# …

# J'ai toujours su qu'une fois la pierre philosophale retrouvée, je ne pourrais plus rester à ses cotés si je ne devenais pas à mon tour Alchimiste d'Etat. Et pour cela je dois passer les examens. Les prochains n'auront pas lieu avant six mois

# Si seulement tu désires suivre ce même chemin.

# Ai-je le choix ? Tant que je ne le ferais pas, Ed restera seul.

# En es-tu bien sûr ?

# Quoi ?

Telle la voix de la sagesse, la vieille femme vint s'asseoir aux cotés du gamin.

A l'évidence, Edwards ne leur avait encore rien dit sur son sujet.

# Je crois que tu fais fausse route Alphonse.

# Il vous a parlé ?

# Non. Mais je sais qu'il vous cache quelque chose.

Se levant à nouveau pour monter dans sa chambre, Pinako lui donna un dernier conseil.

# Va le voir demain matin et force le à se confier. Il n'y a pas que de la peine dans son cœur. Mais aussi de la peur. Une peur irraisonnable de vous faire du mal à toi et Winry.

Suite à ces paroles énigmatiques, Alphonse resta seul au milieu du salon.

# … # … #

Ce fut non sans mal que le lieutenant Hawkeye réussit à traîner son colonel jusqu'à ses quartiers. Seul soulagement, ils n'avaient croisé personne. Il fallait admettre qu'avec un temps pareil, il n'y avait bien qu'eux deux pour jouer les grenouilles.

Arrivés dans la chambre de l'alchimiste de feu, elle essaya de lui enlever son uniforme trempé pour lui éviter une pneumonie quand ils tombèrent tout deux au beau milieu du grand lit. La situation n'aurait alors pas été si dérangeante, si seulement Roy, écrasé sous elle, n'en avait pas profité pour glisser l'une de ses mains glacées sur sa nuque, histoire de l'empêcher de se relever.

# Colonel, vos mains sont gelées.

# Alors, réchauffe-moi

# Co…

Attendant patiemment qu'il lui rende l'usage de ses lèvres, Riza quelque peu déstabilisée par le baiser, se sentit subitement retournée. Voilà qu'à présent, c'était lui qui était au dessus d'elle pour tenter sans aucune réussite de déboutonner sa veste.

Certes, elle aurait pu le repousser avec plus de vigueur à cet instant. Mais aux vues de son efficacité, il y avait vraiment peu de risque de se faire violer. Raison pour laquelle, elle observait à présent le plafond en soupirant. La nuit allait être longue. Trop longue pour ses nerfs.

# Vous êtes saoul Roy.

# Et alors ?

# Alors si nous faisons quoique ce soit maintenant, vous ne vous souviendrez de rien demain matin.

Plutôt que de s'offusquer de sa remarque, exprimant clairement son manque de confiance en lui, Roy poursuivit sa tache avec à présent un peu plus de réussite. Quelque part dans son esprit, l'adrénaline et les hormones, à défaut de faire revenir sa raison, faisaient fuir les effets soporifiques de l'alcool.

# J'ai envie de toi.

# Moi aussi... pas pour autant qu'il faut le faire.

Se surprenant d'avoir répondu avec tant de simplicité, Riza ne prit pas de suite conscience qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de corps pressant contre sa poitrine, plus de baiser mouillé, plus de mains baladeuses.

Relevant les yeux, elle le vit l'observer avec un sérieux déstabilisant.

Si son haleine ne lui prouvait pas le contraire, elle aurait pu le croire totalement sobre.

Mais quoi d'étonnant à cette surprise qu'il affichait ?

Habituellement, elle le repoussait ou le frappait suite à de telles remarques.

C'était sa manière d'agir. Lui dire des mots d'amour plutôt que des insultes pour la faire fuir.

Voilà à quoi se résumait leur manège habituel.

Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas dit et fait ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Il voulait rester seul pour pleurer son ami. Il voulait la voir fuir de dégoût face à ses avances.

Mais elle, elle venait de lui refuser cette facilité en lui avouant ses propres sentiments.

Sachant pertinemment que cet instant ne se renouvellerait peut-être jamais, les deux adultes consentant et attirés l'un par l'autre, abandonnèrent enfin toutes ces règles établies depuis de trop nombreuses années.

Il suffit alors d'une goutte d'eau s'écoulant des cheveux noirs et tombant avec délicatesse sur le front à la peau pale, pour casser leur étrange hypnose.

Un clignement de paupières et Roy s'abaissa à nouveau pour embrasser le visage d'ange de son lieutenant.

Il en rêvait depuis tant d'année.

Plus de jeu. Plus de moquerie.

Juste de la douceur. De la tendresse.

Des caresses éphémères abandonnées sur chacun des deux yeux, la naissance de ses lèvres, les pommettes.

Retrouvant une partie de sa clarté, l'homme se dit que pour connaître cet instant, il ne survivrait certainement pas au levé du soleil. Un peu plus lointaine, une autre petite voix lui criait qu'il ne devait pas céder à la tentation. Ils travaillaient ensembles. Cette relation leur était interdite. Il y aurait trop de conséquences à gérer…

Beaucoup trop…

Semble-t-il moins torturée mentalement et quelque peu plus terre à terre, Riza s'attaquait déjà avec méthode au dégrafage de leurs uniformes. Mais leur complexité n'était pas pour les aider.

Agacé et impatient, l'alchimiste, se redressa finalement pour enlever toute cette masse de vêtement gorgé d'eau.

Ne gardant plus que le pantalon, ce fut donc torse nu qu'il rejoint sa compagne pour la délester à son tour.

# Colo..

La jeune femme allait lui demander de freiner ses pulsions.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer à la couture au petit matin pour remettre leur tenue en état.

Mais deux lèvres l'empêchèrent pour la seconde fois de s'exprimer.

# Plus de colonel Riza.

# Mais…

# C'est un ordre.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette soirée, Roy lui offrit enfin un sourire d'une douceur apaisante.

Portant sa plaque d'identification autour de son cou, cette dernière jouait au balancier alors qu'il attendait confirmation à sa requête. Ajouté à cela ses mèches de cheveux encore mouillés qui retombaient sur ses yeux, son ventre plat, les muscles fermes et puissants apparaissant sur ses bras et son torse, la jeune femme était définitivement séduite.

Mutine, le lieutenant se redressa alors de sorte à lui mordre l'oreille afin de lui répondre dans un souffle.

# A vos ordres……. Major Mustang.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Roy se laisse à en rire.

Cette femme était imparable.

Très fière d'elle et de sa réponse en plus.

Sur ce constat, alors qu'il détachait la barrette retenant ses cheveux, il se promit de la mettre au supplice.

Il ne se rendrait pas avant de l'avoir entendu prononcé son prénom.

Et connaissant son obstination, la nuit serait longue.

Délicieusement longue.

A suivre.

Ben vii je coupe avant le lemon ;p Désolé. Si je fais parfois des efforts, il est un fait que j'aime pas les écrire '' Alors comme il est pas bien difficile de vous imaginer ce qui arrive juste derrière, je vous laisse à vos fantasmes x Sinon, j'ai découvert que mon dernier chapitre s'allongeait de plus en plus alors finalement, il va rester encore deux parties lol. La suite jeudi soir v

1 J'ai été frustré par la scène de l'anime épisode 25 quand Hugues meurt. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de lire les scans, faut savoir que Roy y pleurait. Riza le voyant, c'est la raison pour laquelle il lui dit qu'il pleut.

(Sous-entendu que ce n'est pas des larmes mais bien des gouttes de pluies sur ses joues malgré la présence d'un soleil radieux). Cette scène est toute pleine d'émotion entre ces deux persos, et dans l'anime je la trouve trahie vu l'absence des larmes du colonel TT. (Inutile de préciser que j'étais avant tout chose, dégoûtée de la mort de ce perso que j'aimais tant TT)

Gros micii à Aceituna, Itarïlë, Cassy chan, Yami Ayashi, Raziel, Dak et joana serenity pour vos retours

Pour répondre, globalement, vii les chapitres arrivent assez vite, car, en tant que lectrice, je déteste attendre 4 mois entre chaque chapitre, alors quand c'est moi qui écris je fais de mon mieux pour limiter un max l'attente.

(D'autant que vu comme j'avance vite dans l'action, ça vaut mieux pour vous '') Sinon, les rapports entre Ed et Winry vont avancer. Mais pour une fois ce sont les adultes qui sont passés les premiers ;p. les ados c'est pour la suite. D'un autre coté, j'ai pas fini de faire souffrir Roy arf arf arf (rire sadique v) Encore micii de lire cette tite fic et à dans deux jours si tout va bien v

mimi yuy


	5. Partie 5

Auteur : mimi yuy

Adresse : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http : Fullmetal Alchimist

Genre : Rien de trop violent, trop sexuel, ni trop angst.. Donc un peu de tout en très faible dose ! Et quoique vous puissiez penser sur certains passages pas de yaoi ;p

Enfin les réponses sur le « mystère » des premiers chapitres. Retour à la romance dans la dernière partie qui prend une taille toujours plus grande (vais-je un jour terminer cette fic T-T)

**Alchimistes d'état.**

**Partie 5**

Au petit matin, deux adolescents dormaient avachis l'un sur l'autre quand Alphonse entra à son tour dans la petite pièce. Sous sa propre initiative, le jeune homme avait décidé de ne pas venir interrompre les deux oiseaux durant ce qui avait été soit une dispute violente, soit une initiation sexuelle. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, aux vues du manque de jugeote de son frère aîné en ce domaine, la seconde hypothèse était loin d'être crédible.

Lui n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour enfin passer à l'acte.

Enfin…. pour offrir son premier baiser à une jeune fille de Rizembul.

La jolie gardienne de vache qu'il avait revu dés son retour.

Elle était si gentille.

Et si belle….

Il était tombé sous son charme lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'une armure. 1

Rêvassant à la seule image de son amoureuse, Alphonse se secoua la tête.

Avant de nager dans le bonheur, il se devait de régler ce qui rendait son frère malheureux.

Car sans ses sacrifices pour lui redonner un corps de chair, il n'aurait jamais pu aborder la jeune fille et vivre d'aussi beaux moments en sa compagnie.

Ed avait pris le risque de tout donner pour lui, sa vie comprise.

Alors à son tour, il devait tout faire pour lui venir en aide.

Plus que jamais, il le méritait.

Approchant du lit, le garçon s'assit sans un bruit aux cotés de l'alchimiste.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que ce dernier sorte du sommeil.

# Al ?

Etonné de voir son jeune frère debout à l'aube, se fut d'un réflexe conditionné qu'il posa sa main sur son front.

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps, L'alchimiste redoutait qu'Alphonse ne soit plus fragile physiquement.

# Tout va bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

# Idiot ! Je suis juste venu aux nouvelles.

# …

Se redressant en position assise, Ed se décala pour laisser son frère s'installer à ses cotés. Se faisant, il repoussa involontairement Winry qui à son tour se réveilla en sursaut.

# hum…

# Désolé Win.

# C'est bon, je ne vais pas en mourir

Grognon, la jeune fille n'en perdit pas pour autant l'objectif de sa venue la veille. Mais alors qu'elle allait à nouveau plaider sa cause, Alphonse, la prit de court.

# Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches depuis ton réveil à l'hôpital ?

A la crispation de l'adolescent, Al et Windy surent qu'il avait bien un secret.

# Accouche Ed !

# Je peux pas.

Agacé par ce silence, Alphonse les surpris tous en giflant violemment son frère.

# Maintenant tu vas arrêter de nous prendre pour des imbéciles ou pire des être fragiles incapables de surmonter la moindre épreuve. Alors tu nous dis ce qu'il y a une bonne fois pour toute !

Tant de violence dans la bouche du cadet était jusqu'alors impensable. Les yeux grands ouverts, Edward semblait presque en état de choc. De toute leur vie, jamais son frère ne l'avait frappé de cette manière. Ils s'entraînaient souvent ensembles c'est vrai. Mais là c'était…

Baissant le regard sur ses mains, Ed serra les poings. Ils voulaient connaître la vérité. Soit.

Mais qu'allaient-ils en penser ?

Le voyant encore hésiter, Windy glissa ses mains entre les siennes pour l'empêcher de se faire plus de mal.

# Ed…

Gardant toujours le silence, l'alchimiste d'acier défit finalement avec application le bandage présent sur son bras gauche. Si ses amis étaient surpris de cette réaction, ce qu'ils virent eut encore plus d'effet.

# Un tatouage ?

Observant le dessin avec attention, Alphonse sut qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

C'est quand Winry le frôla de ses doigts qu'il comprit enfin !

# C'est le même que celui porté par Scar ?

# Oui.

# Mais comment ?

# D'où vient-il Edward ?

A la question de Winry, le blond soupira avant de prendre enfin la parole.

Flash back

A bout de force, l'alchimiste d'acier allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, observait son colonel.

Ce dernier agissait de manière vraiment trop attentionnée avec lui.

C'était si étrange venant de sa part.

Lui qui habituellement n'avait aucun scrupule à l'envoyer dans des missions suicides ou à se moquer allégrement de sa petite taille et de son inexpérience.

# Edward.

# …

# Quand tu as redonné son corps de chair à ton frère tu as fais le sacrifice volontaire de ta propre vie. Tu t'en souviens ?

Ed hocha la tête. Sa gorge le faisait trop souffrir pour prononcer des paroles inutiles.

# Quant je l'ai compris. J'ai voulu te sortir de cette impasse. Alors selon le principe de l'équilibre qui régit l'alchimie, j'ai du faire un choix. Je me battais contre Scar à cet instant. J'avais gagné notre combat.

Comprenant soudain ce qu'allait lui révéla le colonel, Edward réfuta l'information d'un mouvement de tête. Finalement, il refusait d'en savoir plus. Il ne voulait pas accepter. Tout sauf l'assurance d'être en vie grâce à la mort d'un autre.

# Calme-toi.

# Ne me dites pas ca. Je refuse de l'entendre.

# L'Etat major le voulait mort. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais l'achever. Mais avant que j'en ai eu le temps, je t'ai vu. Toi et ton frère en pleine alchimie. Ce que tu t'apprêtais à offrir pour Al…. Je l'ai refusé. Mais je suis arrivé trop tard pour t'en empêcher. Alors…

# Non.

# Tu étais déjà mort. Mais ton âme et ton corps n'étaient pas encore détruits.

# Non….

Des larmes s'écoulaient à présent des yeux d'or de l'adolescent. Ca faisait tellement mal. S'il l'avait haïs de nombreux temps pour les crimes qu'il avait commit, Scar n'en avait pas moins eu de bonnes raisons. Les alchimistes d'état avaient tué son clan, sa famille, son frère cadet. Si quelqu'un était venu tuer devant ses yeux Alphonse, il aurait sûrement agit de la même manière. Ils étaient si différents, Scar et lui, et pourtant si proches. Combien de fois l'avait-il secouru quand il affrontait les homunculus ?

Devinant parfaitement les pensées de l'adolescent, Roy lui maintint le visage entre ses deux mains pour qu'il continue de le regarder.

# Tu n'étais pas comme lui. Il avait effectivement de bonnes raisons pour tuer certains d'entre nous. Mais son désir de vengeance l'avait aveuglé au point qu'il ne sache plus faire de distinction entre le bien et le mal. Il a tué sans vergogne des centaines de personnes. Moi je n'ai aucun scrupule de l'avoir tué pour te sauver toi. Le choix n'a pas été difficile.

# Mais.

Essuyant les larmes de ses pouces, l'alchimiste de feu, continua à lui faire comprendre les faits.

# Il devait mourir Ed. J'en avais reçu l'ordre du haut commandement. Je devais le faire. Comme tout bon chien de l'armée que nous sommes, nous les alchimistes, je me devais de leur obéir. Tu n'aurais pas été présent ou en difficulté, j'aurais agit de même. Sa fin était immuable. Sois-en persuadé.

Un nouvel hochement de tête et Edward était enfin prêt à entendre la fin de ses révélations.

# Il te reste une dernière chose à savoir. J'ignore exactement pourquoi et comment, mais quand j'ai voulu te ramener à la vie, le restant de la pierre philosophale non encore désagrégée qui se trouvait dans ton frère a semblé faire écho avec le bras de Scar. Après quelques recherches à la bibliothèque de centrale, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que si tu avais conservé ton corps en échange du sien, sa particularité t'a été transmise.

# Ce qui veut dire que…

Observant son bras, le blond pu enfin y discerner les marques maudites présentes sur Scar par le passé.

# C'est en quelque sorte le déclenchement de tes nouvelles capacités et l'apparition de ces traces qui sont les responsables de la crise que tu viens d'avoir. Le tatouage étant enfin apparu, nous pouvons en conclure que c'est terminé.

Fin du flash back

Observant avec toujours autant d'attention le bras de son ami, Winry effleura les nombreuses traces encore rougeâtres qui le recouvraient. Si elle ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait de profondes écorchures en voix de guérison.

# Que s'est-il passé ensuite Ed ?

# Je…

# Le lendemain matin, Roy m'a surpris en sang dans un coin de la chambre. J'y avais passé la nuit à tenter d'arracher la peau pour ne plus y voir le tatouage.

# Comment ? Je veux dire, tu n'avais pas encore de prothèse.

# Très simple Al. Je me suis laissé tomber à terre puis traîné jusqu'à pouvoir frotter mon bras le long d'un des murs.

# C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont ensuite empêché de te voir pendant deux jours ?

# Oui. Je voulais tant le faire disparaître que j'ai cru en devenir fou. J'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. C'était un vrai massacre. Ils ont du me mettre sous calmants le temps que je retrouve un minimum de raison. Inutile de dire que les séances de thérapie de Roy Mustang sont un brin déconcertantes.

Riant doucement de cette remarque, Winry n'en eu pas moins mal au cœur de découvrir tout ce qu'il avait vécu sans partager sa peine avec eux.

# Voilà. Vous savez tout maintenant.

# Et c'est ça que tu avais si peur de nous dire ?

# Winry. Ce n'est pas rien. Bien au contraire ! Je….

Prenant un tournevis posé sur la table de chevet # Très certainement abandonné-là par la jeune fille à la suite d'un énième réglage sur son bras – Ed le garda en main quelques seconde avant qu'il ne se replie sur lui-même.

# Ce bras et la force qu'il contient sont une sorte d'héritage du corps sacrifié de Scar. Non seulement, je dois ma survie au meurtre d'un homme qui luttait pour la sauvegarde de son peuple. Mais ce même homme était aussi un meurtrier sanguinaire sans pitié pour ses ennemis. Son bras qu'il désignait lui-même comme maudit était son instrument de mort. Et aujourd'hui, je suis….

Soudain ce fut l'implosion. L'outil venait de se désagréger.

# … incapable de maîtriser la force qu'il renferme.

Devant les yeux stupéfaits de son frère et Winry, Ed garda le poing serré sur les quelques débris de fer et de bois.

# Un geste maladroit de ma part et je pourrais vous blesser. Peut-être même vous tuer.

# Idiot !

Sautant dans les bras d'Edward, Winry ne lui laissa aucune chance. Ils durent retomber allongés sur le lit.

Attendri par cette scène, Alphonse les rejoignit tout aussitôt en s'allongeant de l'autre cotés de son frère.

# Si ce n'est que ça frangin, on va t'apprendre dés aujourd'hui à maîtriser tes nouvelles capacités. Ca n'a rien de plus compliqué. Et puis il n'est rien arrivé depuis qu'il s'est « réveillé ». Alors pourquoi veux-tu que cela change ?

# Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de tout ça. Peur de ne pas savoir le contrôler, me contrôler.

# On va t'y aider Ed.

Se recroquevillant sur lui-même Ed ressentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de son cœur.

Son frère et Winry l'entouraient avec tant d'amour et de tendresse.

Comment avait-il pu imaginer affronter tout cela sans eux.

Il était si bien dans leurs bras, sa tête reposant contre le torse de son frère tandis que Winry jouaient avec ses mèches blondes. Il aurait voulu que cet instant ne cesse jamais.

Alors qu'ils profitaient de cette plénitude parfaite, une phrase de l'adolescente le sortit quelque peu de sa torpeur.

# Tu dois prendre ça comme un précieux atout qu'il t'est offert.

# Et puis, faut voir le coté positif des choses. Cela compensera ta petite taille.

Une remarque de son frère qui faisait écho à des milliers d'autres.

Toujours identiques.

Toujours aussi drôle pour ceux qui les faisaient.

Et toujours aussi cruelles.

Ecœuré de les voir se moquer de lui, Ed se dégagea de leurs bras avant d'ordonner qu'ils sortent sans attendre. Alors ses deux cadets, tout deux bien plus grands que lui à présent, s'exécutèrent en riant, inconscients du mal qu'ils venaient de lui affliger.

Dire que pour eux cela n'avait aucune autre incidence qu'une bonne blague vouée à détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais pour eux seulement…

Etant de passage dans le couloir, Pinako assista à la sortie en fanfare des deux plus jeunes.

A l'évidence le drame de la veille venait de prendre fin.

Voulant s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas tué le gamin pour autant, la vieille femme entra dans la chambre pour le voir râler, assit sur son lit.

Ayant entendu une partie des quolibets lancés, elle ne doutait même pas du sujet délicat qui en était à l'origine.

Edward en avait marre aussi craqua-t-il une bonne fois pour toute en hurlant avec force.

# Arggggg !

# Allons gamin. Tu grandiras un jour ou l'autre ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, ce genre de chose.

# Non.

# Mais si voyons.

# Non. Cela n'arrivera pas Pinako. Tout du moins, je ne grandirais jamais plus que de quelques centimètres.

# Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Affalé sur son lit défait, bras et jambes écartées, les yeux fixant le plafond, Ed était lasse de cette vie qui ne lui offrait que douleur et déception.

# Il me l'on certifié à l'hôpital militaire. Quand mon corps a été touché par notre expérience interdite. Les conséquences ont été la perte de mon bras et de ma jambe, mais pas seulement. Les cellules aussi avaient été marquées, raison de ma croissance plus lente. Lorsque j'ai rendu son corps à Al, j'ai sacrifié le restant de cette croissance pour lui permettre de retrouver un corps correspondant à son age et non pas celui qu'il avait lors de sa perte. Je ne devais pas y survivre alors c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

# Ce qui signifie ?

# Que je gagnerais tout au plus deux ou trois centimètres. Pas plus.

# Je vois. Tu resteras donc toujours le petit Edward ! C'est noté.

Disant cela avec un grand sourire victorieux, mamie Pinako partie évitant sans difficulté un cousin envoyé comme projectile.

Ed savait bien qu'elle avait répondu de la sorte pour ne pas dramatiser une situation qui ne le nécessitait pas.

Ceci étant, ce n'était pas eux qui allaient devoir vivre dans le corps d'un nabot.

Ca et sentir l'automail lié à ses nerfs pour le restant de sa vie.

Ca et savoir que son seul bras était aussi le bras gauche du diable.

Une situation qui lui donnait envie de tout abandonner. Se recroquevillant sur lui même, l'adolescent préféra fermer ses yeux. Peut-être qu'en se concentrant très fort, il pourrait rêver d'un corps fait de chair dans un lieu chaud et ensoleillé plutôt que ses continuels cauchemars mêlant l'image de sa mère au sang et à l'obscurité.

Aux vues de ses chances de réussite, il valait encore mieux qu'il se lève sans plus tarder.

# … # … #

L'orage redoublait de puissance quand Roy décida d'agir. Si un gamin avait pu y arriver par deux fois, il avait bien une petite chance d'aboutir à l'alchimie humaine qu'il convoitait. Après tout, il avait déjà réussi à mettre Scar hors d'état de nuire sous une pluie battante alors que sa spécialité était le feu.

Tournant son regard vers son adversaire, l'alchimiste ne le vit plus à l'endroit où il s'était écroulé.

Autant dire que cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre de temps. La moindre seconde devenait capitale. Mais alors qu'il cherchait des yeux sa proie, Roy vit Scar s'avancer vers lui. Bien que mortellement blessé, l'homme avait encore trouvé le courage et la force de venir l'affronter une nouvelle fois.

# Tu ne gagneras plus Scar et tu le sais. Alors pourquoi ?

Se laissant à cet instant tomber sur les genoux d'épuisement, le combattant d'Isbha releva son visage de sorte à ce que leurs regards se croisent enfin.

# Je sais ce que tu souhaites faire de moi. Alors vas-y.

# Que…

# L'enfant a donné sa vie pour celle de son frère. J'en aurais fais de même pour le mien si seulement j'en avais eu l'opportunité à cette époque.

A l'évidence, Scar en avait donc conclue que le gamin méritait amplement le droit à une seconde chance.

Hochant la tête d'un mouvement imperceptible, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris ce qui motivait son abandon du combat, Roy entreprit de débuter l'alchimie. Or ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas si facile. Mise à part la difficulté technique que cela requerrait, encore une fois, il allait devoir tuer de sang froid. Ce n'était pourtant pas une première pour lui. Mais s'ils étaient devenus ennemis par la force des évènements du passé, tout deux n'en avait pas moins les mêmes convictions. Alors que l'alchimiste de feu invoquait toute sa puissance, il espéra de toute son âme qu'il s'agisse-là de son dernier crime.

# Je prie pour que tu retrouves ton frère dans l'autre monde. Et soit sans crainte, je ferais en sorte que le peuple d'Isbha soit préservé dans l'avenir.

Un dernier regard entre le guerrier et son bourreau et tout se déclencha en une rapidité fulgurante.

Au lieu d'un éclair violent, se fut le bruit strident et agressant d'une sonnerie de téléphone qui réveilla en sursaut le colonel Mustang.

Habituellement, il remerciait intérieurement toute raison extérieure le tirant de ses cauchemars. Mais ce matin, un mal de tête carabiné le poussa à seulement sortir un bras de dessous les draps pour décrocher et raccrocher aussitôt l'objet de toutes les tortures. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ignorait qui était au bout du fil.

Soupirant, l'homme renfoui son visage dans les coussins moelleux. Leur douceur aurait pu continuer à l'apaiser si seulement il avait eu la possibilité de rester dans son lit la journée entière.

Malheureusement, il avait bon nombre d'obligations à tenir ce matin là.

Dans son flou intérieur, il fut toutefois surpris d'être toujours couvert.

Habituellement, chaque cauchemar de ce genre se terminait dans un lit dévasté quand il ne tombait pas au sol.

Là il était encore chaudement couvert de son épaisse couette, délicieusement enfoui dans une chaleur qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de quitter.

Depuis combien d'année n'avait-il pas fait de grasse matinée ?

Il aurait aimé, juste pour une fois ne pas avoir à courir vers ses contraintes pour se reposer et profiter de cette douce odeur de….. miel ? qui l'enveloppait.

Finalement, il lui semblait n'avoir jamais connu autant de confort et ce malgré une gueule de bois phénoménale.

Se levant au radar, Roy se prit dés son premier pas, les pieds dans des draps étrangement à terre.

Affalé de tout son long sur la moquette, l'alchimiste prit ce désagrément comme le symbole même de ce que serait sa journée : Une véritable catastrophe.

Y'avait pas idée de boire tant d'alcool à son age.

Sans compter qu'il s'était habitué à plus de discipline de sa part en dix ans d'armée. 2

Aucun doute, ça n'allait vraiment pas.

Il se traîna finalement non sans mal sous la douche, se surprenant de ne pas avoir enfilé de caleçon pour dormir.

Alors habitué à ce que l'eau chaude mette des heures à arriver, il ouvrit en grand le robinet tacheté de rouge avant d'hurler. Il venait d'échapper de peu à une brûlure au second degré.

Finalement, quelques secondes plus tard, il pu enfin se savonner avec des gestes trahissant le pilotage automatique de sa personne. Puis comme depuis des décennies, l'une de ses mains glissa finalement sous son bas ventre pour malaxer un organe toujours impatient que l'on prenne enfin soin de lui.

Sauf que ce matin, le dit impatient était plutôt aux abonnés absents.

Première fois depuis des lustres qu'il n'avait pas eu de réaction…. matinale.

Décidément, l'absorption d'alcool ne lui réussissait vraiment pas.

Une preuve de plus qu'il commençait à se faire vieux.

Désabusé, l'alchimiste sortit enfin de la salle carrelée pour s'habiller quand un cri de douleur raisonna dans son appartement de fonction.

Telle une petite souris, il venait de coincer son pied dans une étrange fixation métallique.

# … # … #

De nouveau assis sur le lit, ses pieds ballant dans le vide, Ed tenta de reprendre bonne figure.

Ces derniers temps, il avait tendance à trop s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Face à cette attitude continuellement défaitiste, la gifle de son frère était amplement méritée.

Il devait se reprendre en mains. Accepter ce qui était une fatalité et aller de l'avant.

Apercevant Ren venir le chercher, l'alchimiste décida de suivre le chien jusque dans la cuisine.

Il avait envie d'un bon petit déjeuner.

Après quoi, il passerait la journée à tester cette étrange entité qui possédait son bras.

Jusqu'à présent, la seule chose qu'il avait pu comprendre est qu'il réagissait toujours à sa souffrance ou sa peine.

S'il pouvait gérer cet étrange catalyseur, alors peut-être pourrait-il espérer le contraindre à ne décupler sa force que lorsqu'il le voudrait.

Ed atteignait le rez-de-chaussée quand des rires de joie se firent à nouveau entendre.

Approchant d'eux sans bruit, l'alchimiste vit son frère et Winry attablés l'un près de l'autre.

La scène semblait presque irréelle tant elle dégageait une atmosphère légère et heureuse.

Pinako leur servait de sortes de petites crêpes.

Le schéma parfait d'une vie de famille.

Il avait envie de les rejoindre. Participer avec eux à cet élan de bonheur.

Mais alors qu'il faisait un pas, il vit la main d'Alphonse remettre délicatement une mèche de cheveux de leur amie derrière son oreille. Sans son action, ils auraient été recouverts de confiture. Amusé de l'incident évité de justesse, Ed déchanta aussitôt en apercevant ensuite Winry embrasser sur la joue son sauveur.

Où était sa place à lui dans ce cadre ?

A ses pieds, Ren l'attendait patiemment pour rejoindre la source tant convoitée de nourriture.

# Vas-y sans moi Ren.

Ne voulant pas les ennuyer plus longtemps avec ses idées moroses, Edward décida de ne pas les encombrer de sa présence. Ils méritaient bien de profiter de leur matinée après la soirée qu'il leur avaient imposé.

Alors l'alchimiste sortie tout simplement à l'extérieur.

Un peu d'air frais matinal ne lui ferait pas de mal finalement.

Et tant pis pour le petit déj.

Il n'avait plus faim de toute façon…

# … # … #

Ce fut dans la douleur que le Colonel Mustang entra dans son service ce matin-là.

Saluant tous ses hommes, il dut faire acte de patience devant leurs multiples félicitations.

Tous avaient appris la veille ou au matin par une note de service sa nouvelle promotion au grade de major.

Quelques remarques et autres bon mot bien placés pour justifier ou se moquer un à un de cette décision et Roy réussi non sans mal à atteindre son antre tant convoité.

Il avait beau avoir encore joué à l'abrutit de service pendant près d'une demi-heure avec eux tous, histoire de donner un peu de baume au cœur a ses hommes qu'il appréciait pour leur travail et qui avaient toute sa confiance, sa tête n'en était pas moins toujours lourde de bourdonnements impérieux.

Pour dire, il se sentait encore plus mal qu'à sa sortie prématurée de l'hôpital quelques semaines plus tôt.

# Tenez.

Rouvrant des paupières qu'il n'avait même pas prit conscience de fermer, l'alchimiste assit au fond de son fauteuil, aperçu le lieutenant Haweye lui poser un verre d'eau effervescente à ses cotés.

# Aspirine.

Alors qu'il entendait le moindre son décuplé au millième, Roy se surprenait à ne pas l'avoir entendu entrer.

Au même instant, il constata que Riza fermait à présent les stores, coupant ainsi le soleil aveuglant qui n'arrangeait rien à son mal de crane. Deux initiatives qu'il appréciait plus que tout.

Dire qu'habituellement la simple demande d'un café l'exposait à un risque de mort par balle.

Profitant de cette surprenant gentillesse, Roy but quelques gorgées du mélange acide.

# Merci.

# Quand prendrez-vous vos nouvelles fonctions de Major, Colonel ?

# Dans deux semaines. Mais par manque de place, je reste au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année ici. De toute manière, le temps venu, certains d'entre vous seront transférés à mes cotés. Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mes meilleurs éléments.

# Bien.

L'alchimiste de feu avait beau avoir conservé une attitude et nonchalance parfaite auprès des autres, il affichait à présent, une infime part de son mal-être. Et face à cette scène, Riza ressentait le désir inconscient de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'y bercer le temps qu'il s'y détende. Il faisait tellement de peine à voir en luttant pour faire bonne figure. Luttant pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions, le lieutenant reprit ses esprits. De toute façon, comme elle l'avait supposé la veille, cet idiot trop englué dans son alcool avait bien oublié les événements de la nuit.

# Colonel, je me permet de vous rappeler que vous avez une réunion dans 1h.

# hum. Il est plus que temps que je termine la mise en forme du rapport de surveillance de la ville d'Eridht

# Je me suis permise de le faire à votre place. Il se trouve à votre droite.

Suivant le regard de la jeune femme, Roy vit le dossier impeccablement imprimé et relié en nombreux exemplaires. Elle le lui avait donc terminé ?

Riza allait partir, finalement amusée par son air surpris de petit garçon, quand il la retint par son poignet.

# Attend.

# ….

# Pour hier soir…..

Etait-il finalement possible qu'il se souvienne de leur nuit ?

# Merci pour ….

# Le parapluie ?

# hum… le parapluie.

Mauvaises suppositions. A l'évidence, seul l'épisode de la tombe lui était resté en mémoire.

Il fallait dire pour sa défense, que rare étaient les personnes qui sortaient indemnes de l'absorption rapide de deux bouteilles d'alcool fort. Il allait souffrir la journée entière pour cette attitude puérile de la veille.

Par réflexe conditionné et histoire de venger son amour propre, Riza le frappa sur le crane avant de partir.

# héééé !

# Ca t'apprendra à boire comme un trou.

Quand la porte se referma, Roy se permit un sourire victorieux.

Elle venait de se tromper.

L'efficace, la redoutable et très sérieuse lieutenant Riza Haweye venait de le tutoyer.

Si elle pensait pouvoir agir comme le lendemain du baiser en n'y faisant plus aucune référence, lui n'était pas décidé à laisser leur nuit de perdition sur le compte d'un moment d'égarement.

Pour qui elle le prenait ?

Certes il n'avait pas recouvert tous ses esprits dés son réveil.

Mais il ne lui avait fallu qu'une barrette à cheveux oubliée dans sa chambre pour que tout lui revienne en mémoire. Sortant la dite attache de sa poche, il joua quelques instants avec elle.

Il avait manqué s'ouvrir le pied en sortant de sa douche, en marchant dessus.

Elle avait beau avoir récupéré toutes ses affaires hormis ce morceau de bois et de métal, replacer chaque élément à son exact emplacement dans la salle de bain, lui cherchait à deviner si cet unique oubli avait été volontaire ou non. Il avait hâte que la journée s'achève pour le découvrir.

En attendant, il lui restait une heure pour tenter de retrouver quelques forces.

Sur ce constat, Roy se laissa tomber sur son bureau. Son visage enfouis sur ses bas replié, il pourrait profiter de ces soixante prochaines minutes pour dormir malgré l'inconfort de sa situation. Après quoi, une succession de réunions l'attendait.

Le pressentiment eu au réveil était justifié. La journée allait s'avérer des plus douloureuses.

A suivre

1 Je fais référence à une jolie jeune fille que l'on voit dans un épisode du début et qui réussit le miracle de faire rougie un Al alors au format armure (je trouvais la scène absolument adorable v)

2 J'ignore totalement quel age à Roy et depuis quand il est dans l'armé. Alors je suppose ici qu'il a 26ans (j'aime bien imaginer qu'ils ont 10 ans d'écart avec Ed) et est alchimiste d'état depuis ses 16 ans ?

Itarile : micii, muffin's express à ton service # La suite dimanche en fin de journée -v

DT : lol, toi tu dois être l'une des rares qui ne soit pas déçue par ma flemme de faire des efforts dans les lemon -'' Contente que cela t'arrange ;p

Yami ayashi : Naaan suis pas contente du tout pour Hugues. Perso je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. En tout cas, c'est dingue le nombre de morts présents dans cette série oo

Raziel : Ben y'a des scan vf jusqu'au volume 3 que tu peux trouver sur des sites français de FMA et le reste (vol 1 à 10 en anglais) je les ai trouvé sur emule (c'est aussi sur IRC et bitoren, il me semble, mais j'y connais rien). Pour plus d'infos tu peux déjà commencer à aller sur le site de FMA que je lie dans la page de liens de mon site perso. Pis sinon tu fais comme moi au départ, tu tapes les mots clefs adéquats dans yahoo ou google et tu surfs de site en site jusqu'à tomber sur ce que tu cherches. -'' (Mais bon, c'est vraiment sur emule que j'ai tout chopé en une semaine)

Aceitun : Comme dit en privé le x de « fantasme x » était un restant d'un smyley qu'est pas passé sur le site ;p. mdr -

Alt-ed… : Contente que cette fic te plaise - Pour le couple Roy/Riza tu seras gâté dans la suite car il vont encore avoir des petites scènes rien qu'à eux -. Sinon je comprends qu'on puisse se poser des question au début de ma fic. Je suis vraiment du genre à ne pas aller très vite dans l'avancement de l'histoire. Mais j'aime bien donner le temps aux persos d'évoluer. Pis les petites scènes que j'ai écris étaient trop ancrées dans ma tête pour que je ne les mettent pas toutes -''

Joanna : J'espère que t'es pas trop déçu de voir qu'Ed ne s'est pas encore bougé pour Winry. Mais t'en fait pas, ça va venir, tu peux me faire confiance -v

Cassy-chan : lol encore une fan de roy-riza, ça me fait trop plaisir que vous appréciez Comme dit précédemment, pas de panique, dans le prochain chapitre, Ed va enfin se reprendre en mains -

Encore un gros merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cela plairait à plus d'une ou deux personnes -'' Ca fait trop plaisir ;D

mimi yuy


	6. Partie 6

Auteur : mimi yuy

Adresse : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Source : Fullmetal Alchimist

Genre : Rien de trop violent, trop sexuel, ni trop angst.. Donc un peu de tout en très faible dose ! Et quoique vous puissiez penser sur certains passages pas de yaoi ;p

C'est suite à un long et épuisant week-end que j'arrive in-extremis à vous publier la suite. (Dire que demain va falloir repartir au boulot TT Misère )

**Alchimistes d'état.**

**Partie 6**

Habillé d'un pantalon léger et débardeur noirs, Edward s'éloigna de la maison de Pinako afin de tester une bonne fois pour toute la puissance de son bras.

L'observant toujours avec dégoût, le jeune homme se surprit à caresser le tatouage de sa main métallique.

Un jour ou l'autre, il devrait accepter sa présence.

Il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix.

C'était ça ou le couper lui aussi.

Mais comment accepter une douleur si violente ?

La perte de son bras droit et de sa jambe gauche lui suffisait amplement.

Il devait définitivement ravaler sa déception et tenter de mettre à profil ce que ses sacrifices et le meurtre de Scar lui avaient rapporté. Un moyen comme un autre que tout cela n'ait pas eu lieu en vain.

Alors sans plus attendre, il observa l'arbre lui faisant face et tenta de lui donner un simple coup, afin de jauger sa puissance. La colère aidant, ce fut avec surprise et non moins de panique qu'Edward vit le chêne centenaire se déraciner avant de tomber dans un bruit sourd.

Il allait se faire tuer si quelqu'un venait à le voir réaliser pareil saccage.

Tachant de ne pas paniquer, l'alchimiste se concentra suffisamment puis posa ses mains sur le sol afin de faire renaître sa victime. Heureusement que leur maître lui avait appris cette technique pour produire des fleurs des champs. L'avantage certain étant que les végétaux n'avaient pas besoin d'âme pour vivre.

En attendant, il lui faudra éviter de combattre contre son frère pendant un bon moment, histoire d'éviter toute catastrophe. Manquerait plus qu'il lui détruise ce corps qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à lui faire retrouver

Au bout d'une petite heure d'isolement, Ed vit pourtant apparaître son frère cadet qui l'aida malgré son refus initial. C'est ainsi que la matinée durant puis l'après midi entière, il renouvela ses expériences. Tachant chaque fois de réparer ses destructions bien involontaires.

Il accumulait une dizaine d'heure d'entraînement quand, ils furent finalement satisfaits.

# Tu vois bien Ed. Tu réussis à le maîtriser contrairement à ce que tu craignais.

# hum. Tout du moins, tant que la colère ou la peine ne me fait pas perdre tous mes moyens.

Observant ce bras qui lui offrait une puissance phénoménale, Edward se surprit subitement à voir en lui un précieux allié. Encore un peu et il serait bien capable de l'apprécier.

# Ceci dit, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas si mal. Et puis au moins celui-ci, je ne risque pas de le perdre suite au manque d'une simple petite vis.

Sa remarque, suivi d'un rire partagé avec son petit frère, fut gratifié d'une clef de 12, lancée avec force sur sa tête. Aucun doute, Winry les avait entendu et venait à l'évidence de se sentir vexée.

Effectivement dégoûtée, l'adolescente qui s'était jusqu'alors contenté de les observer en silence, s'éloigna d'eux pour s'asseoir non loin de la maison. Un lieu qu'ils affectionnaient beaucoup enfant. Là où la clôture faisait face à une descente à pic dans la prairie verdoyante.

Soupirant, Winry observa sans vraiment le voir le paysage qui lui faisait face.

Inconsciemment, elle se mit alors à caresser Ren qui la suivait toujours. Heureusement que ce chien était là pour lui donner de l'affection. Parce que s'il fallait compter sur les hommes, elle n'en connaîtrait pas la joie.

Voyant le découragement flagrant de l'adolescente, Alphonse se tourna de nouveau vers son frère qui lui affichait clairement du regret et beaucoup de tristesse d'avoir blessé leur amie.

Fallait vraiment les secouer ces deux-là, s'il voulait qu'ils arrivent à quelque chose avant le départ d'Edward.

Soupirant bruyamment, Al décida d'agir une bonne fois pour toute.

# Ca a assez duré, j'en ai marre ! Ed, il serait temps que ça s'arrête entre vous deux !

# Nous deux ? Je…. Je oui… Bien sur.

Alphonse n'était pas persuadé de l'envie de son frère à vouloir améliorer les choses aux vues de sa mine encore plus déconfites.

# Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin Ed ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ca.

# Excuses-moi.

Se forçant à retrouver un sourire factice, l'alchimiste d'acier figura à la perfection la joie de vivre.

# Tu as raison. Les choses doivent retrouver leur cours normal. Maintenant que je sais pouvoir me contrôler, je vais repartir à Centrale.

# Encore ? Tu vas nous faire le coup tous les soirs ou quoi ?

# Excuse vieux. Mais dans les conditions actuelles, ce sera moins dur à vivre pour moi si je m'éloigne de vous deux.

# Pourquoi ?

# Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de te faire un dessin là.

# Essaie toujours.

# Je….

Agacé devant l'insistance de son cadet, Edward craqua une énième fois.

Ce devenait une habitude ces temps-ci de perdre son contrôle.

# Comment tu veux que je reste sans réagir pendant que toi et Winry vous…

# Nous ?

# Vous… enfin tu sais quoi.

# Non justement, j'y comprends rien là à ton dialecte de fou.

# J'n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle. Ca percute mieux comme ça !

Devant l'attitude clairement agacée, honteuse et attristée de son frère, Alphonse n'eut qu'une réaction : rire.

La situation était si comique qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

# J'y crois pas.

# C'est bon, t'as fini de te foutre de ma gueule.

# Mais Ed.

Ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage, l'alchimiste allait s'éloigner quand il fut stoppé dans sa fuite par la poigne ferme de son frère.

# Sombre crétin. Il n'y a rien entre Winry et moi. Nous sommes de simples amis. Rien de plus. Et ce contrairement à vous deux. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu d'une figure que vous vous plaisez mutuellement.

# Quoi ?

# Allons Ed. Elle ne voit que toi, ne parle que de toi, ne vit que pour toi et ses automails. Dans ton cas, tu es incapable de rester à ses cotés sans vouloir la repousser et tenter de l'approcher ou la faire venir vers toi dés qu'elle s'éloigne. Comportement incohérent typique du mec amoureux fou.

Au mot « amour », Edward prit une teinte d'un rouge flamboyant.

# Alphonse, cesse de dire n'importe quoi.

# Non ! Toi, cesse de fuir et te convaincre de tout et n'importe quoi. Vas la retrouver et dis-lui enfin tout ce que tu ressens à son égard.

# T'es fou ! Je ne peux pas faire ca.

# Et pourquoi pas ? Elle, elle ne cesse pas de faire les premiers pas sans que tu ne lui répondes jamais. Ce ne serait que justice que tu te bouges enfin à ton tour.

Et sur ces mots, Alphonse le quitta. Il savait pertinemment que son frère et sa fierté mal placée auraient encore plus de difficulté à rejoindre leur amie s'il restait à les observer. De toute façon, le balcon de la fenêtre du haut était une place rêvée et bien plus confortable pour les espionner à sa guise.

# … # … #

Resté seul, Edward regarda comme une souris prise au piège dans toutes les directions. Il ne pouvait pas faire ca. Pas comme ca. Il allait passer pour un crétin fini. Pourtant à la vue de la jeune fille habillée de l'une de ses belles robes d'été, il sentait sa volonté faiblir. Al avait raison. Winry n'avait pas cessé d'être aux petits soins avec lui depuis des jours. Il lui devait bien d'être honnête avec elle, quitte à se faire lyncher et rejeter si les confidences l'offusquait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, ce fut finalement d'un pas incertain qui la retrouva enfin.

# Win ?

Surprise d'entendre son prénom, l'adolescente se retourna pour voir un jeune homme intimidé.

Edward était trop mignon avec cette moue timide, son débardeur froissé et ses nombreux cheveux sortis du carcan de la natte. C'était indiscutable, fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de fantasmer sur son ami d'enfance.

# Ed ?

# Je peux ?

Signifiant d'un signe de tête qu'il désirait s'asseoir à ses cotés, Winry le lui permit avec le sourire.

# Je t'en prie.

# Ca va ?

# Bien sur. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander. Tu n'as pas arrêté de la journée. Pour une personne en convalescence, ce n'est pas très raisonnable.

# Ne t'en fait pas. Il m'en faut plus pour me mettre Ko.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur de rester à parler avec Winry.

Bien au contraire. Comme la veille, l'appréhension s'envolait à la vue de son premier sourire.

Ils restèrent ainsi cote à cote de longues minutes sans rien dire, à observer le soleil s'abaisser lentement derrière les collines de Rizembul.

# Tu seras finalement plus fort que Roy Mustang à ton retour à Centrale.

# Je ne crois pas Win. Il ne le montre pas mais cet homme est plus puissant qu'il n'y paraît.

# Ah… Tu resteras tout de même plus fort qu'auparavant. J'en suis heureuse. Ca te rend plus invincible.

# Peut-être. Ceci dit, toute la force du monde ne saurait faire disparaître la peur.

# De quoi as-tu donc si peur Edward ?

# De beaucoup trop de chose, malheureusement.

# Comme quoi ?

Bien qu'il savait arriver sur une discussion dangereuse pour lui, Edward fut honnête.

# Vous perdre. Toi, Al…. De faire du mal à ceux que j'aime…. que tu ne t'intéresses plus à moi.

La fin de sa confidence la surprenant un peu, Winry tourna son visage pour voir un adolescent au quatrième dessous de couleur rouge brique. C'était amusant à voir sa façon peu discrète d'éviter son regard. Attendrissant aussi la manière qu'il avait de lui avouer les choses. On pouvait être un génie en alchimie, un être fort et résistant physiquement et mentalement. Tout le monde avait son talon d'Achille. Et pour Ed, l'aveu de possible sentiment à son égard pourrait bien lui être fatal s'il ne reprenait pas très vite sa respiration.

Histoire de l'embêter un peu plus, Winry posa discrètement sa main gauche sur celle d'acier.

# Tu sais Ed. Si je ne peux rien faire concernant la survie des gens que tu aimes. Je peux en revanche te promettre que je serais toujours là pour prendre soin de tes automails….

# Win…

Voulant terminer sa phrase, Winry l'empêche de parler d'un doigt léger déposé sur ses lèvres.

# … et de celui qui les porte.

Disant cela, l'adolescente apposa, non sans hésiter quelques secondes, ses lèvres sur celles tant désirées du jeune alchimiste. En guise de baiser, elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer les lèvres du garçon avant de s'écarter à son tour, fortement rassurée face au sourire de sa victime.

# C'est un contrat Winry ?

# Oui. Un de ceux que l'on garantie à vie, pièces et main d'œuvre.

Poussée par une force inconnue, Ed tenta alors à son tour une approche.

Il voulait plus qu'une simple caresse.

Il voulait un vrai baiser.

Comme ceux décrits dans les romans qu'il volait à sa mère quand il était enfant.

Mais Winry voulant elle-même s'approcher à nouveau de lui, ils se cognèrent joyeusement la tête.

Il y avait vraiment de quoi en rire.

Amusée par leur manque de pratique, les deux adolescents recommencèrent une nouvelle fois, tachant de garder les yeux ouverts pour mieux atteindre leur objectif…des lèvres encore si peu goûtées et pourtant si désirées.

Sur le petit balcon, Alphonse reposant contre la balustrade, observait avec bonheur les premiers pas d'un couple d'amoureux flirtant sous le soleil couchant.

On pouvait dire qu'ils en auraient demandé du temps ces deux-là.

Mais qu'importait le temps et les difficultés face à cette scène. Ca faisait tellement plaisir à voir.

Pinako surprise de ne plus rien entendre depuis quelques temps le rejoingnit à cet instant.

Un coup d'œil vers la scène qui semblait attirer toute l'attention du plus jeune des Elric et la vieille femme vit à son tour, deux cabotins tenter de caresser d'un geste fragile et maladroit, un bras nu ou un cou dégagé de toute encolure.

# Ils se sont enfin décidés ?

# hum. Et je peux dire que ce ne fut pas sans mal.

Amusée, Pinako frappa gentiment l'épaule du garçon.

# Je veux bien te croire. Encore un peu et on les gardait célibataires à vie.

Satisfaite, elle repartit sans plus attendre, s'assurer que le ragoût du soir ne brûlerait pas.

# … # … #

Finalement allongés dans l'herbe, Edward et Windy se perdaient dans mille tentatives et essais en tout genre.

Ce n'était pas facile de comprendre en l'instant toutes les ressources du baiser.

Mais la perspective de l'apprendre ensemble semblait les combler de joie et d'une impatience profonde.

Quand ils ne pouffaient pas de leurs infortunes en la matière.

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant et d'apaisant à voir l'autre aussi peu doué que soi-même.

Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit peu romantique ne les tire brutalement de leur bulle de bonheur.

# C'est ton ventre Ed ?

# Je plaide coupable.

# Ca n'a rien d'étonnant. Tu n'as quasiment rien mangé de la journée.

# Je n'avais pas faim.

# Et maintenant ?

# Suis affamé.

Riant de sa bêtise, Windy se leva souplement avant de le prendre par la main pour l'entraîner séance tenante jusqu'à la maison. Devant la porte, Alphonse et Ren s'apprêtaient à venir les chercher.

A cet instant précis, ses cheveux parsemés d'herbe, tiré par son bras de chair étrangement conciliant, l'alchimiste se souvint enfin ce que cela signifiait : être heureux.

# … # … # … #

La journée ne semblait jamais vouloir prendre fin.

Déjà 5h qu'ils étaient en réunion.

Chaque major secondé de quelques hommes y recevait ses ordres de mission pour le semestre à venir.

De quoi assurer à l'ex-commandant Mustang que sa nouvelle fonction ne serait pas de tout repos.

Mais le plus dur était ailleurs.

Sa migraine qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis son réveil ne cessait de s'intensifier avec leur supérieur, le généralissime Skraper, successeur du Général Bradley, qui hurlait plus qu'il ne parlait.

Etant assis non loin de lui, Roy luttait avec force pour garder bonne figure.

Mais comment conserver tout son sang froid quand il avait à sa droite le lieutenant voué à le seconder dans ses nouvelles fonctions, Riza Hawkeye, elle-même.

Sa proximité le troublait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Une situation qui allait le rendre fou, si elle ne prenait pas très vite fin.

Ce fut finalement à la nuit tombée que tous les officiers furent libérés. Si la plupart se précipitèrent vers la sortie, soulagés d'en avoir enfin terminé, Roy, lui ne bougea pas de sa chaise, restant finalement seul dans la grande pièce. Riza surprise de ne pas le voir sortir, finit par revenir le chercher.

# Colonel, il serait temps d'y aller.

# hum.

# Je crois qu'il est même plus que raisonnable que vous rentriez dans votre appartement.

Face à son insistance, Roy se leva pour suivre la jeune femme.

Mais à peine arrivaient-ils à la porte qu'il céda à ses impulsions refreinées durant toute la journée.

Glissant sa main autour du poignet de son lieutenant, l'alchimiste de feu, la retourna de sorte à s'emparer sans plus attendre de ses lèvres.

Au point où son cerveau en était, il pouvait bien se prendre une gifle sans qu'il ne la sente passer.

Sauf qu'à l'inverse d'un quelconque rejet, Riza liait bel et bien ses deux bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer un plus près encore.

Alors toute retenue les abandonna.

Roy plaqua la jeune femme contre la porte tandis que cette dernière tachait d'en fermer le verrou.

Sa mission réussie, ce fut avec une impatience mal contenue qu'elle déboutonna la longue veste de son supérieur. Une journée entière à ignorer l'autre avait été pour eux deux, une journée de trop.

Lui glissait alors l'une de ses jambes entre celles de sa compagne, la repoussant un peu plus encore contre la porte en bois. Il voulait fondre en elle, l'envelopper toute entière.

Ils partageaient un énième baiser profond, presque violent, d'une passion trop longtemps contenue, leurs mains se perdant sur le corps de l'autres, quand des voix s'approchèrent de la salle de réunion.

Puis soudain se fut le réveil brutal.

La poignée tourna longuement, pour leur sauvegarde, sans aucun succès.

« # C'est étrange, la salle est fermée à clé mon général.

# Cela ne m'arrange pas. Tant pis. Je demanderais à ma secrétaire de revenir demain pour récupérer ma serviette. Si seulement, je n'étais pas aussi tête en l'air… »

De toute évidence, leur supérieur avait oublié une partie de ses affaires. Et sans le réflexe salvateur de Riza voué à les enfermer, le général aurait à cet instant découvert un spectacle peu recommandé dans le cadre strict de l'armée.

Toute présence définitivement éloignée d'eux, Roy se recula d'un pas. Bras tendus, paume apposées sur le bois autour du visage d'ange de sa compagne, il tentait de retrouver son souffle perdu en observant avec attention le sol carrelé.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de réagir ainsi ?

Dire qu'il s'était promis d'attendre jusqu'au soir pour parler à Riza avec retenu de ce qui était arrivé la veille.

Il ne voulait pas agir sans réfléchir.

Il avait prévu de lui parler de ce qui était arrivé avec calme et intelligence.

Pas de se jeter sur elle comme un animal affamé et en manque de sexe.

Même si ce n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité.

Soupirant devant sa piètre gestion de la situation, Roy cherchait un moyen d'effacer ses maladresses quand il sentit deux mains glisser dans ses cheveux.

Doucement, l'une d'elle vint caresser sa nuque raide tandis que la seconde massait délicatement son crâne.

Il ne manquait que cela pour le faire gémir.

Reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son lieutenant, l'alchimiste la laissa dissiper avec une efficacité redoutable une partie de ses douleurs violentes qui l'assaillaient si violemment depuis son réveil.

# humm.

Posant finalement l'une de ses mains fraîches sur le front de l'alchimiste, Riza constata qu'il était brûlant.

Les effets de l'alcool ne semblaient toujours pas s'être dissipé entièrement.

Mais comment s'en étonner après plus de 12h de travail mental assidu.

Ne voulant pas en ajouter, elle se contenta de quelques murmures pour lui parler.

# Il est plus que temps pour toi, d'aller dormir, Roy.

# hm.

L'idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais il ne voulait pas fuir ce qui devait être dit à cet instant.

Redressant sa tête lourde, il croisa enfin le regard clair de la jeune femme.

# Riza.

# Oui.

# Pourquoi ne pas être resté ce matin ?

# Je t'ai laissé une chance de ne pas avoir à assumer ce qui n'était qu'une bêtise digne de deux adolescents.

# C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Un type incapable d'assumer ses actes ?

# T'étais saoul Roy.

# Ca ne change rien. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de coucher avec la première venue, sous prétexte que j'ai bu un peu trop.

# Un peu ?

Une petite tape sur la tempe droite et Roy serra les dents de douleur.

Face à cette réaction, Riza s'en mordit les lèvres. Fallait qu'elle arrête avec ce genre de réflexe. Cet homme était son supérieur. Tout autre que lui l'aurait déjà traîné en cours martial pour insubordination avec ce genre d'attitude.

# Je suis désolée Colonel.

# Désolé pour quoi Riza ? M'avoir une énième fois frappé ? Me sortir encore du « Colonel » quand nous sommes seuls ? Ou juste d'avoir succombé à un crétin dans mon genre, l'espace d'une nuit que tu regrettes amèrement à présent ?

# Non. Pour ce matin. Je… j'ai sciemment éteint ton réveil.

Surpris de cette révélation, Roy l'écouta avec attention, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté.

C'était quoi cette histoire de réveil ?

# J'avais beau connaître l'importance des réunions du jour pour toi, je voulais te laisser dormir. Te donner une chance d'avoir plus de trois heures de sommeil.

La voyant détourner le regard suite à son aveu, Roy se surprit à en ressentir une vraie joie. Même si son geste n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner, cela pouvait être prit comme une preuve d'affection à son égard, non ?

# T'as fait comment pour sortir de ton sommeil Roy ? Je n'ai pas cessé de me prendre les pieds dans tes meubles en voulant m'échapper de chez toi ce matin, sans que ça ne te fasse soulever un cil.

# Facile. J'avais prévu le coup et demandé au sergent Fury de me téléphoner en laissant sonner tant que je ne décrochais pas.

# Je comprends mieux.

# Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, merci pour la mise en forme des dossiers.

# J'ai juste été poussée par le remord. N'y voit qu'un geste de pitié de ma part.

Amusée par sa réponse, Roy ne prit même pas conscience d'en rire avant de reposer telle une évidence, ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Un simple effleurement qui se poursuivit en un nouveau baiser qui lui, ne voulait pas prendre fin. Quoiqu'ils puissent en penser, il y a avait à cet instant, une certitude. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient aucune envie d'avorter cet embryon de relation.

Pourtant, devant la pâleur de l'alchimiste, Riza jugea qu'il en avait assez fait pour la journée.

Sans compter qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un retour du généralissime pouvant revenir à tout instant avec une clef pour forcer la porte et ainsi retrouver son bien.

# Rentrez chez vous Colonel. On reparlera de tout ça demain.

# Seulement si vous me raccompagnez Lieutenant.

# Je pense que vous pouvez retrouver vos appartements seuls.

# Votre fonction n'est-elle pas de vous assurer que je ne m'égard pas ?

# Je ne suis pas votre nounou.

# Dommage.

# … # … #

Finalement, se fut rhabillés à la hâte qu'ils se rendirent à nouveau chez l'alchimiste. Ceci fait, Riza restée dans l'entrée, allait s'enfuir mais c'était sans compter sur une toute autre envie de son supérieur.

# Reste.

# Pour quoi faire ? Tu tombes de fatigue Roy. Alors va ta coucher.

Fermant avec application les verrous placés à sa porte, l'alchimiste de feu prit ensuite la main de sa compagne pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre avec une étonnante facilité.

# Tu restes ?

# A quoi bon, tu vas dormir la nuit entière.

# Et si je te promets qu'il n'en sera rien ?

# Alors tu ne serais pas raisonnable.

Ceci dit, Riza n'en accepta pas moins l'invitation. La passion finalement retombée, c'est en tee-shirt réglementaire de l'armé qu'ils se couchèrent. Une situation étrange et familière à la fois.

Reposant finalement sur le ventre de la jeune femme, Roy Mustang profitait avec reconnaissance du massage de ses tempes toujours aussi douloureuses. Ses yeux se fermaient à intervalle régulier, prêt à sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Il comprenait alors ce qu'avait pu ressentir Edward Elric quand il avait soulagé ses nerfs bloqués de manière assez similaire.

A la pensée du gamin, Roy glissa l'une de ses mains sur le ventre ferme de sa compagne. Bien qu'il soit son aîné de dix bonnes années, il ne se sentait pas moins proche de l'adolescent dans bien des domaines. Etait-ce du au fait que tout comme Ed, il n'avait pas eu le loisir de profiter d'une présence paternelle dans sa jeunesse ? Qu'indirectement cette absence les avait entraîné dans des évènements qu'ils n'auraient jamais du approcher de leur vie, donnant à leur parcours le goût acre du sang ? Il l'ignorait. Tout comme il ignorait comment il agirait, lui-même s'il venait à avoir lui aussi un enfant ? Jouerait-il les pères absents ne consacrant du temps qu'à son travail pour le bien de sa réussite professionnelle qui régissait jusqu'alors toute sa vie ?

A cet instant, il n'en était pas si sûr. Il se surprenait même à rêver d'un petit être de chair se développant sous cette peau douce et pâle qu'il caressait avec un désir sans cesse croissant.

Lui qui refusait d'envisager le moindre avenir familiale de peur de ne pas le mériter.

Lui qui disait ne pas aimer les enfants pour en avoir tant tué.

Suffisait-il donc d'aimer une femme de tout son être pour désirer la voir donner la vie à un enfant conçu de cet amour ? Jusqu'alors il n'y croyait pas.

Pourtant Hugues leur avait bien prouvé à tous qu'on pouvait être militaire et fonder une famille.

Se redressant, le jeune homme croisa les yeux noisette de sa compagne.

Elle semblait surprise de le voir bouger.

Alors il se posta de sorte à la recouvrir de tout son corps sans pour autant l'écraser de son poids.

Ses avant-bras entourant ce visage de porcelaine, il s'abaissa pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

A cet instant, il n'y avait plus trace d'impatience.

Si la passion ne demandait qu'à s'embraser, l'homme voulait avant tout offrir quiétude et douceur.

Cette nuit, il voulait la découvrir toute entière.

Apprendre la moindre parcelle de son corps de nacre. Sentir encore l'odeur de miel de ses cheveux d'or.

S'endormir, son corps blottit contre lui, épuisée et comblée….

Perdu dans un délire plus que personnel, l'alchimiste d'état se sentit bel et bien repoussé.

# Roy. Dors.

# Pas l'habitude de pioncer quand je partage mon lit avec une aussi belle femme.

# Parce que ça t'est arrivé souvent ?

# hum…. Deux fois. Et je ne désir pas gâcher la seconde.

# Casanova de pacotille.

Un sourire de connivence et le Roy Mustang se fit le défi de rétablir son honneur bafoué.

A suivre.

Reste encore quelques scènes alors je vais tacher de faire un dernier chapitre. Mais celui-ci risque d'être petit et sans grand intérêt. Malgré tout, à jeudi soir, si j'arrive à terminer cette histoire d'ici là. En espérant que ça ne sera pas pire que ce chapitre d'une bien piètre qualité TT (Suis pas du tout satisfaite de moi là -# gomen)

Sinon un grand merci pour vos reviews .

J'espère que vous aurez quand même apprécié la mise au point tant attendu entre Ed et Winry pis Roy et Riza.

mimi yuy


	7. Partie 7

Auteur : mimi yuy

Adresse : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http : Fullmetal Alchimist

Genre : Rien de trop violent, trop sexuel, ni trop angst.. Donc un peu de tout en très faible dose ! Et quoique vous puissiez penser sur certains passages pas de yaoi ;p

Dernier chapitre et avant dernière update de ma part sur FMA. (Cherchez pas ;p) Après une perte sèche douloureuse du à un soucis avec ma clef USB je suis de retour avec un peu de retard . Alors d'avance pardon pour ce chapitre où il ne se passe strictement rien et ou tout est affaire de pensée du coté de ces messieurs. Y'a pas j'ai fait des chapitres plus actifs dans ma vie T-T

**Alchimistes d'état.**

**Partie 7**

Assise, une fois encore devant la petite barrière entourant sa maison, Winry posa son menton sur ses genoux, les yeux perdus dans le paysage où se noyait doucement le soleil.

La période de convalescence d'Edward se terminait. Dans moins de deux jours il repartirait donc à Centrale.

Une perspective qui ne l'enchantait guère. D'autant plus maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avoué ressentir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Soupirant, l'adolescente se reposa finalement de tout son poids contre le torse de l'alchimiste. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle essayait de trouver le courage d'entamer cette discussion. Elle y songeait même depuis qu'elle avait à nouveau vu l'adolescent allongé sur son lit d'hôpital.

# Tu pourrais quitter l'armée.

# C'est impossible.

# Pourquoi ?

# Déjà, même si je le souhaitais, ça ne me serait pas permis. J'ai signé pour dix ans. Le lapse de temps nécessaire pour que l'argent investi dans les nouvelles recrues soit compensée par le fruit de notre travail. Techniquement, il m'en reste donc encore six.

# Mais toi, tu leur as apporté plus qu'il n'en faut non ? Je suis sûre que le colonel Mustang appuierait ta démarche si tu le lui demandais.

# Peut-être.

# Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

# Je…

Tournant son visage pour regarder le garçon dans les yeux, Winry n'y vit qu'un triste sourire.

# Je ne désire pas partir Win.

# Mais c'est toi qui dis toujours que les alchimistes ne sont que les chiens de l'armée. Que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire pour les ordres que l'on vous donne. Qu'ils ne vous laissent que la sale besogne.

# Justement. J'aimerais faire changer les choses. Que l'on ne considère plus les alchimistes d'état comme des meurtriers sanguinaires mais les alliés du peuple. Roy Mustang aussi. Beaucoup pensent qu'il est vraiment proche d'arriver au sommet de la hiérarchie. Il fera changer les choses. Il a déjà commencé. Aussi, j'aimerais être à ses cotés pour le soutenir dans cette tache.

# Je vois.

Détournant à nouveau le regard, Winry resta ainsi, immobile, silencieuse. Tachant sans y arriver de comprendre ce qui les poussait tous à suivre un homme qui avait lâchement tué ses parents de sang froid sous l'ordre de son supérieur.

# Win ?

# Quoi ?

# Tu lui en veux toujours ?

# Je…. Je ne sais plus Ed.

C'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir repensé à tout cela. Sentant les larmes monter dans ses yeux, l'adolescente se blottit subitement dans le giron de son petit ami pour y pleurer tout son saoul. Ca faisait trop mal. L'homme qui avait détruit sa vie en tuant ses parents lui avait aussi offert une chance de vivre heureuse en ramenant Ed à la vie. Alors que devait-elle en penser ? Un monstre pouvait-il donc devenir humain ?

# Pardonne-moi Winry.

# Je ne devrais pas réagir ainsi mais ...

# Chut….

Il comprenait sa peine. Tout comme il savait que sa volonté de rester dans l'armée et son amitié avec Roy la faisait souffrir plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

# Pardonne-nous...

Ne sachant comment la consoler, Ed la serra tout doucement dans ses bras, une main perdue dans les longs cheveux blonds. Que pouvait-il seulement dire ou faire d'autre pour effacer les horreurs de leur passé ?

Sachant malgré sa peine qu'elle ne pourrait rien changer à ce qui était irrémédiable, Winry releva finalement son visage pour croiser le regard de l'alchimiste. Dans deux jours, il repartirait à Centrale. Dans peut-être moins d'une semaine, il serait à nouveau envoyé en mission où il y risquerait sa vie. Cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'il prenait ainsi tous ces risques pour retrouver la Pierre Philosophale. Dorénavant, ce serait à l'évidence pour redonner les lettres de noblesse au statut d'alchimiste d'Etat. Elle aurait aimé l'empêcher d'agir. Mais c'était perdu d'avance. Elle le savait pertinemment. Edward, malgré son jeune age, avait des convictions et un sens du devoir trop forts pour les jeter aussi simplement aux orties. Alors plutôt que de pleurer un plus sur son sort, Winry s'avança de sorte à pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Profiter de lui tant qu'il était encore auprès d'elle.

Ce baiser avait un goût d'adieu aussi y mit-elle tout son cœur.

Et ce dernier battait fort.

Très fort.

Trop fort peut-être.

Ce n'était pas humain de s'attacher autant à une personne.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle était plus grande que l'alchimiste bien qu'elle ne soit guère plus âgée qu'Alphonse. Cela ne cessait de le mettre en colère ou de l'attrister. Pourtant, face à sa force, son charisme, Winry n'en avait pas moins la sensation d'être toute petite entre ses bras. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Comme si rien au monde ne pourrait l'y atteindre. Raison pour laquelle, elle se refusait à les quitter si vite.

Gardant avec reconnaissance le corps blottit contre lui, Ed s'adossa à l'un des piliers de la barrière.

Non loin de là, en bas de colline, son frère comptait fleurette à sa belle tout en gardant avec elle les bêtes lâchées dans la prairie. Le père de cette dernière allait encore se plaindre de leurs retour tardif.

Deux semaines que ses vaches ne rentraient qu'au couché du soleil, suite à l'oublie des deux ados.

Mais finalement personne ne leur en tenait rigueur.

Quoiqu'il fasse, tout Rizembul était tombé sous le charme d'Alphonse.

S'il était déjà apprécié petit, sa joie de vivre était aujourd'hui si forte qu'elle irradiait de toute part.

Cela faisait tellement plaisir à voir.

Plus que quiconque au monde, le garçon avait mérité de retrouver son corps perdu.

D'autant plus que toute cette histoire n'était arrivée que par sa faute. Si seulement il ne lui avait pas imposé sa volonté de faire revivre leur mère malgré toutes les interdictions, il n'aurait pas vécu toutes ces souffrances

Serrant inconsciemment ses bras autour de la taille fine de Winry, Ed se promit de toujours les préserver dans l'avenir. Elle et son frère n'avaient déjà que trop souffert par sa faute.

La veille au soir, il avait réussi, non sans mal, à convaincre Alphonse de l'inutilité de passer l'examen pour devenir Alchimiste d'Etat. Prétextant qu'un seul chien de l'armé dans la famille était déjà bien suffisant.

Tout comme il avait renouvelé l'impossibilité qu'il puisse continuer dans l'avenir à le suivre dans ses missions.

A l'époque de leurs recherches de la Pierre Philosophale, c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour augmenter leur chance de mener à bien leur quête. Mais à présent, plus rien ne poussait son frère à le suivre.

Alors il n'avait pas cédé.

Alphonse était un bon Alchimiste. Donc il pratiquerait.

Mais jamais il ne devrait travailler pour un autre que lui-même.

Son petit frère garderait son âme intacte.

Pour l'instant, il avait donc décidé de rester à Rizembul et y faire profiter les habitants de ses capacités.

Mais Ed pressentait que d'ici peu, le jeune homme irait parfaire son don pour suivre un jour le chemin de leur maître en enseignant cette science à d'autres.

C'était en lui. Il avait même toutes les qualités requises pour être un excellent professeur. La patience, la compréhension, un calme olympien et surtout une nature posée qui l'aidait à relativiser les choses. Il n'était pas expansif et fantasque. Non, contrairement à lui, Al avait toujours su garder la tête sur ses épaules en toute situation. Si ce n'est au propre tout du moins dans le figuré. Sans compter qu'il avait du cœur.

Relevant la tête, Ed respira une grande bouffée d'air frais.

Le ciel était magnifique ce soir. D'un calme et d'une douceur habituel pour la région.

Rabaissant finalement son regard sur la forme blottie contre lui, l'alchimiste attira l'attention de l'adolescente d'une caresse sur sa joue.

Rizembul resterait à jamais son foyer.

Et aujourd'hui pour la plus belle des raisons.

Ceci étant, il n'avait pas envie de tout abandonner d'un coup. Aussi avait-il prit sa décision.

Une réaction bien éloignée de celle qu'il avait eu à son arrivée deux semaines plus tôt.

# Winry ?

# hm.

# Tu m'accompagnes ?

# Où ça Ed ?

# A Centrale.

Ne comprenant pas bien la question, Winry se détacha complètement de ses bras pour se poster face à lui.

# De quoi tu parles Edward ?

# Je me disais que le temps que je repasse tous leurs tests de compétence, je n'aurais aucune mission avant une semaine ou deux. Du coup, je pensais que tu pourrais les passer avec moi là-bas.

Devant le mutisme de sa petite amie, le jeune homme douta sérieusement que cela était une aussi bonne idée.

# Et si je te promets de t'acheter toutes les nouveautés mécaniques qu'on y trouvera, ça te donne un peu plus envie de m'accompagner ?

# Je…

# Tu .. ?

# Triple Idiot !

# Mais…

Quelque peu perplexe par cette réponse, l'alchimiste allait demander plus d'information quand Winry se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, l'incitant par son élan à s'allonger sur le dos.

Finalement, aux vues des baisers récoltés, bien qu'il ne soit pas très doué pour décrypter les pensées de l'adolescente, Ed considéra sa dernière réaction comme étant assimilable à un « Oui » pour sa question.

# … # … #

Dans la chambre d'un appartement de fonction de l'aile Ouest réservée aux officiers dépendant du contingent de Centrale, deux jeunes gens dormaient encore profondément. Il n'était pourtant pas habituel que des soldats de leur ordre soient encore couchés à cette heure tardive. Le soleil déjà levé s'amusait d'ailleurs à le leur rappeler en braquant ses rayons chauds et lumineux sur ces deux silhouettes imbriquées l'une à l'autre. Se levant habituellement à l'aube, le couple n'avait pas pensé la veille à fermer les rideaux pouvant les en préserver.

Tout deux couchés en cuillère, le temps semblait s'être irrémédiablement arrêté pour eux. A croire que tel les récits de conte de fée, rien ni personne ne réussirait à les faire bouger. Pourtant un œil avertit aurait de suite aperçu que l'un des deux protagonistes n'était pas aussi endormi qu'il y paressait.

Malgré ses yeux fermés, Roy Mustang s'était éveillé à l'heure habituelle. Il avait beau avoir joué aux alcooliques deux semaines plus tôt, le soldat qu'il était avait très vite récupéré de ses blessures et abus d'alcool pour reprendre sa routine. Et pourtant, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il ne bougeait pas. Sentir sa compagne totalement abandonnée dans son sommeil, aux creux de ses bras était une situation qu'il n'envisageait pas pouvoir vivre jusqu'alors. Ceci étant, le désir et l'impatience aidant, l'alchimiste de feu caressait depuis peu, presque inconsciemment, sa peau fine. Sa main droite jusqu'alors reposée sur sa taille se mouvait, féline, sous le tee-shirt large porté par Riza. Elle traversait ainsi du bout de ses doigts le ventre ferme, contournait le nombril, avant de remonter un peu plus haut encore, vers un paysage aux formes plus vallonnées

Emergeant de son sommeil sous l'effet de ces douces caresses, la jeune femme ne tourna tout d'abord que son visage, attirant à elle celui capable de lui offrir un baiser. Mais ce dernier ne cessant plus, elle dut finalement se tourner intégralement pour s'allonger de tout son corps sur celui chaud et accueillant de son amant. Alors leurs lèvres réussirent plus facilement à s'entre croiser. Se mouvoir en un rythme lent mais profond. Leur langues s'entourant l'une à l'autre en un ballet mille fois renouvelé mais toujours porteur de ces frissons qui vous recouvrent tout entier.

Jusqu'à cet instant aucun des deux amants n'avait plus qu'entrouvert ses paupières lourdes d'une fatigue bienfaitrice. A quoi bon quand on connaît déjà la moindre courbe, la moindre rondeur de son partenaire.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Le premier ou les deux jeunes officiers avaient enfin une permission commune. Le premier où ils pouvaient donc profiter d'une grasse mâtiné tant attendue et désirée, aux bienfaits méconnus jusqu'alors.

# Faut que je me lève Roy.

# hm.

Ignorant totalement les réclamations de Riza, l'alchimiste poursuivait une longue série de baisers mouillés sur son cou déjà marqué. Tandis que ses mains stratégiquement placées sur ses fesses galbées, prenaient plaisir à imprimer au corps de la jeune femme un mouvement sensuel. Elles remontaient finalement sous le coton quand Riza se sentit repoussé sur le dos, Roy tout à sa tache d'attiser ses sens.

# Pousse-toi de là.

Les cheveux éparpillés en mille directions, les yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil et pourtant déjà pétillant de désir, le jeune officier avait un charme fou mais aussi une tête épouvantable que son air d'incompréhension total, rendait tout bonnement irrésistible. N'ayant vraiment aucune envie de sortir du lit, la jeune femme l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres avant de se glisser malgré tout pour sortir de sous ses bras.

# Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais faut vraiment que j'y aille.

N'ayant finalement pas besoin qu'on lui explique plus en détails la nature du problème, Roy se laissa aller dans les draps du lit, son visage enfoui dans la chaleur abandonnée par Riza sur l'oreiller. Encore un peu et il avait un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, ce dernier était bel et bien en place.

Observant de sa position de choix, le corps parfait de son lieutenant se diriger vers la salle de bain avec non moins de grâce qu'un cygne vers son lac, l'alchimiste se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme sur les métaphores lyriques. 1

Pour une fois, libérés de toutes obligations pour la journée à venir, ils n'avaient quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Et tout portait à croire qu'ils ne sortiraient pas ou peu de la journée de cette chambre. Ce n'était pas normal de réagir ainsi. Il lui semblait devenir littéralement fou. 2

Se tournant finalement sur le dos, un bras couvrant ses yeux, Roy tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit.

Depuis deux semaines, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses taches. L'image de Riza lui revenant toujours en tête. Chaque soir, il craignait qu'elle refuse de rentrer avec lui. Son éloignement devenait suffoquant.

Il sentait qu'il changeait. Ses priorités ne devenait subitement plus les mêmes et cette évidence l'angoissait.

Parce que si les choses continuaient dans ce sens, qu'arriverait-il ?

Pour le coté purement pratique, il avait consulté en détail et avec attention le règlement de l'armé. Et techniquement, si rien n'empêchait deux soldats adultes et consentant d'entretenir des rapports d'ordre privé, ces derniers restaient malgré tout déconseillés et mal perçus par la hiérarchie. En langage clair, si le généralissime ne pouvait rien leur dire tant qu'ils restaient professionnels dans leur travail, son choix s'avérerait pourtant être un frein brutal à sa carrière militaire. Ce à quoi s'associait le second nœud d'inquiétudes.

Pouvait-il sacrifier toutes ces années de travail et de luttes acharnées pour grimper un à un les échelons pour d'aussi simples plaisirs ? Avait-il le droit de laisser subitement passer ses envies personnelles avant ses devoirs ?

Il y avait tant de personne qui comptait sur lui. Tant d'hommes et de femmes qui l'avaient soutenu dans sa tache parfois même au prix de leur vie. Hugues n'avait-il pas été l'un de ces sacrifiés.

Ca n'allait pas, il n'avancerait plus suffisamment vite et bien dans les taches qui lui étaient confié s'il s'attachait encore plus à Riza. Comment pourrait-il seulement continuer à travailler 15h par jour quand il passait actuellement toutes ses soirée en sa compagnie ? Comment pourrait-il se consacrer à nouveau tout entier au moindre complot si son esprit était sans cesse tourné vers elle ?

Finalement aussi dur et pénible que cela soit, la conclusion était sans appel.

Il devait en finir au plus vite avant que la séparation ne soit plus douloureuse.

En finir avant qu'il ne détruise par égoïsme tout ce qu'il avait si difficilement battit jusqu'alors.

Assit au pied du lit, alors habillé d'un simple pantalon, Roy Mustang vit sa compagne le rejoindre. Bien que sortant de la salle de bain, elle portait toujours l'un de ses tee-shirt trop grand pour elle, arrivant jusqu'à ses genoux, tandis que ses longs cheveux blonds libérés de toutes entraves cascadaient avec douceur le long de son dos. A cette image, il pouvait bien se l'avouer. Riza Haweye était belle et désirable en toute situation.

Tiquant sur le port du vêtement, la jeune femme comprit tout aussitôt qu'une conversation allait s'imposer. L'avantage avec Roy, c'est qu'il était facile à cerner.

Il ne s'arrêtait de penser et réfléchir à tout et sur tout que lorsqu'il lui sautait dessus dans le sens propre comme dans le figuré. Or à trop cogiter sur sa vie, ses tactiques et autres stratégies militaires, tout homme finissait un jour ou l'autre par subir le court-circuit.

# Un problème Roy ?

# Je…

# …

Bien décidé à le laisser parler avant d'agir et réagir, Riza se contenta de lui faire face, bien que le visage baissé, l'alchimiste ne pouvait voir plus que leurs pieds.

# Je suis désolé Riza. Mais je crois sincèrement que notre relation est une erreur. Je sais bien que j'en suis principalement responsable. Je n'aurais pas du insister pour que cela commence. Mais nous… je, j'ai fais une erreur. Cette relation ne peut être qu'une passade et tu mérites mille fois mieux. Tu peux me considérer comme le pire des salauds, me frapper, m'insulter, je n'en aurais pas mérité moins. Mais je dois me focaliser sur l'avenir. Je veux pouvoir me concentrer sur mon objectif premier de devenir un jour Général des armées et faire une bonne fois pour toute le ménage dans cette fourmilière. J'ai tant de choses à prévoir en même temps que je n'y arriverais pas si je pense sans cesse à toi ou m'inquiète à ton sujet. Je ne peux pas. Alors, aussi dur que cela soit à admettre pour moi, je dois faire un choix ou je n'aboutirais sur aucun plan.

Pas une larme. Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre.

En apparence, Roy Mustang semblait parfaitement maître de son corps et de ses décisions.

En apparence seulement. Et cela Riza le devinait facilement.

Elle était l'une des rares envers qui l'absence de regard franc marquait son rejet à vouloir lui mentir.

Un privilège auquel, elle avait toujours bénéficié depuis leur rencontre, il y avait de cela quatre ans.

Pour ce qui était du contenu de son message, là il n'y avait vraiment rien à en dire.

A part peut-être qu'elle l'attendait depuis longtemps cette tirade.

Sur ce point, elle devait d'ailleurs admettre toute sa surprise.

Il avait tenu une semaine de plus qu'elle ne l'avait supposé au tout départ.

Ayant pitié de son attente, Riza s'agenouilla finalement devant le soldat pour qu'ils puissent être au même niveau. Alors avec des gestes doux, elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains pour le regarder dans les yeux.

A cet instant, ce major d'à peine 26 ans semblait aussi perdu qu'un enfant découvrant le monde. Nul doute qu'il savait au fond de lui faire une erreur mais que cette erreur lui était nécessaire, si ce n'est vital, pour être en paix avec sa douleur. Alors histoire de lui remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête, la jeune femme écarta finalement ses mains pour lui affliger tout aussitôt et de toutes ses forces, deux claques magistrales offertes dans un parfait concert.

Nul doute qu'à ses yeux grands ouverts de surprise, elle avait ainsi obtenu toute son attention.

Ceci fait, elle reposa avec douceur ses mains sur les joues brûlantes pour quelques caresses vouées à les apaiser.

Touchée plus qu'elle ne le voulait par cet homme, Riza lui concédait volontiers que sa position n'était pas facile. Elle comprenait l'existence de ce dilemme qui lui broyait le cœur. Ceci étant, son amour pour l'alchimiste ne devait pas pour autant la contraindre à le laisser se complaire dans son pessimisme chronique.

# Riza.. ?

# Arrête de jouer au chiot pleurnichard Roy !

# je...

# Silence. C'est à mon tour de parler.

Loin d'être en colère, de crier ou pleurer sa peine, Riza lui parlait doucement, murmurait presque. Tout comme pour accompagner les paroles dures qu'elle se devait de lui dire, la jeune femme lui sourit avec tendresse.

# Quand vas-tu accepter de grandir Roy ?

# …

# Je ne te parle pas de ton corps ou de ton esprit. Tu es de loin l'un des hommes les plus courageux, intelligents et obstinés que j'ai connu. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tant de personne compte sur toi pour faire changer les choses qui nous répugnent. Mais pour ça….. c'est une autre histoire.

Caressant plus que touchant le « ça » en question, soit l'emplacement même de son cœur, Riza en profita pour se glisser entre ses jambes afin d'être un peu plus proche encore.

# Fais grandir ton cœur Roy. Tu es plein d'amour et de tendresse à l'intérieur. Et si j'admets qu'il ne faut pas le laisser s'ouvrir aux quatre vents de par ta position, accepte parfois qu'il puisse vivre comme le reste de ton corps.

# …

# Tu sais, tu es vraiment pire qu'Edward. Je t'ai toujours vu lui imposer, avant même son arrivé à Centrale alors qu'il n'avait que 11 ans, de faire face à ses peurs d'enfant. D'accepter la mort et la souffrance sur sa personne ou celle de ses proches comme une fatalité qu'il devait accepter et combattre mais en rien inverser. Tu l'as jeté dans les pires missions pour que cela soit bénéfique pour lui comme pour toi. Lui donner la force physique et mental nécessaire pour affronter la vie, tout en te donnant la chance d'évincer nombre de tes ennemis. Tu agis et vis comme un stratège, toujours en quête de la moindre fêlure chez les autres, histoire d'être prêt à tout instant pour les combattre et les vaincre. Tu voulais rendre ce gamin invulnérable en le durcissant autant que possible. Lui éviter avec ces peines présentes, de plus lourds chagrins dans son futur. J'ignore si tu as réussis. Mais une chose est sûre. Finalement, tu n'es pas capable de suivre toi-même ce précepte. Tu te refuses toujours d'accepter la mort de tes proches ou d'assumer ton passé sans t'interdire en échange la possibilité de vivre heureux. Que tu le veuilles ou non, te combler dans le malheur ne rendra pas sa vie à Hugues et tout ceux qui sont morts par ta faute.

Et sur cette vérité tranchante comme des lames de rasoir, Riza se leva.

Pensant qu'elle voulait tout simplement le fuir, Roy l'empêcha de s'éloigner liant l'une de ses mains à son poignet. Cela avait été une sorte d'automatisme inconscient. Preuve s'il en fallait que son corps refusait le choix qu'il avait fait.

# Attend.

Ne bougeant pas plus, la jeune femme se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Elle n'avait eu aucune intention de partir. Juste changer de position pour ne pas avoir de crampe.

# Tu as raison. Je n'accepte toujours pas. Cela fait même des années que je lutte chaque matin pour ne pas me tirer une balle dans la tête à mon réveil, histoire d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. J'ai plus de sang sur les mains que le pire de tous ces monstres que je fais arrêter. Mais ce n'est pas la raison. Je ne parts pas parce que j'ai peur d'être heureux. Mais pour tout le reste. Tout ce a quoi je me suis juré de mettre un terme.

# Tout ce à quoi tu t'es juré de mettre un terme pour racheter tes fautes Roy. Or les fautes ne se rachètent pas. Elles se réparent parfois, mais là encore ce n'est pas immuable. Tout comme tu ne pars pas. Tu tentes de me faire fuir, nuance. Je suis un soldat tout aussi assidue et expérimenté que toi. J'ai plus de sens de l'éthique que toi. Je sais donc pertinemment que ton attitude de ces derniers jours n'est pas raisonnable et impossible à maintenir sur le long terme. Mais tout problème a ses solutions Major, de cela je reste persuadée.

# Alors quoi ?

# Alors tu cesses de faire le môme et tu retournes bosser dés demain comme il se doit.

Totalement perdu par ce revirement de situation, l'alchimiste de feu ne savait plus à cet instant où ils en étaient.

Une question très infantile lui venait subitement en tête. Techniquement, ils étaient encore ensembles ou pas ?

# Personne n'est parfait Roy. On peut tous faire des erreurs. L'essentiel reste de les admettre et de réparer quand c'est possible. Et si c'est cela qui te préoccupe le plus, je te garantie que je ne serais jamais un obstacle à ta carrière. Tout comme je refuserais que tu perturbes la mienne. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des objectifs. Ne l'oublie jamais… Même quand tu seras promu au rang de généralissime, tu ne seras toujours pas le seul à travailler, souffrir ou aimer. Maintenant déconnecte. Tu auras suffisamment de choses à faire demain pour ne pas t'en soucier aujourd'hui.

Face à ces « éclaircissements », Roy en conclue que sa demande de séparation venait d'être joliment boutée hors des frontières de leur « couple ». Si couples ils étaient vraiment devenus.

Mais avec honnêteté à quoi s'attendait-il de la part de Riza ?

Cette fille n'avait jamais eu les mêmes réactions que le commun des mortels. Etait-elle donc parfaite ?

L'observant quelques secondes avec attention, une foule de reproche lui vint pourtant aussitôt en tête.

Caractérielle, pointilleuse, limite maniaque, exigeante, froide au travail, obstinée comme une mule…

Et ce n'était que le tout début d'une très longue liste…

Alors que Roy l'attirait vers lui, il assimilait enfin la majeure partie de son message.

En définitif, il se devait de garder les pieds un peu plus sur terre, histoire de continuer à faire face à ses responsabilités. Tout comme il lui faudrait éviter de retomber dans un optimiste illusoire ou un pessimisme morbide. Une distinction qui n'était pas forcément très évidente à faire pour lui.

Mais finalement, il n'avait plus cette peur panique de perdre la tête, ressentit quelques minutes plus tôt. Car toute sa raison, lui assurait que la jeune femme y veillerait pour lui à présent. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir cela n'avait-il pas toujours été le cas depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensembles ?

Incitant son lieutenant à venir s'asseoir sur ses jambes, l'alchimiste de feu glissa l'une de ses mains sur son cou pâle. Elles étaient assez larges pour atteindre la joue et la caresser de son pouce. L'incitant finalement à se rapprocher un peu plus encore, il pu dérober les lèvres rosées avant de les faire tout deux basculer dans le lit.

Si les Dieux auquel il ne croyait toujours pas l'acceptaient, il apprécierait qu'on lui laisse une chance de fonder une famille. Hugues avait raison. Si la vengeance est un puissant moteur, elle ne suffit pas. L'amour d'une famille est une force bien plus puissante encore.

# Riza.

# hm ?

Finalement allongés l'un près de l'autre au centre du grand lit, tout laissait à penser qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Qu'ils venaient juste d'ouvrir leurs paupières closes sur l'être aimé.

# Tu as déjà pensé à avoir un gamin.

# Roy. Tu me fais quoi là ? Y'a pas deux secondes on devait s'oublier et maintenant tu veux me faire un bébé après seulement 16 jours de cohabitation ?

# C'était qu'une question. Je ne l'envisageais pas dans l'immédiat.

# Et bien sache que c'est un futur que moi je n'envisage pas du tout. Je n'en ai même jamais eu le désir.

Devant le regard trouble de l'alchimiste, Riza n'en modifia pas son avis sur la question.

# Désolé pour toi Roy. Mais sur ce point, je suis plus proche du « jamais » que de « l'impatience ».

Piqué au vif, l'alchimiste garda bonne figure en prenant le tout avec le sourire.

# Ce n'était pas une demande, juste une question.

Penser ne lui faisant aucun bien, Roy décida de répondre à la première requête de sa compagne. A savoir se déconnecter. Alors aussitôt, il la domina de tout son corps.

# Dites major. Je rêve ou vous vous apprêtez à me faire passer la journée ici ?

# La perspective de rester dans les bras de l'étalon que je suis ne te tente pas ?

Faisant mine de réfléchir aux avances de cette pirouette, Riza voulu nier l'information, mais n'en eu jamais l'occasion. Ses lèvres étaient à nouveau prises pour d'autres jeux que le combat verbal

# … # … #

Faisant face au wagon qui le mènerait à Central, Edward laissa exprimer tout son désespoir.

# C'est l'horreur.

# Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore Ed ?

# Il se passe que ça craint Al. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de Pierre Philosophale à trouver, je vais devoir jouer les gentils alchimistes d'état. Fini pour moi l'aventure, l'inattendue, le…

# Sincèrement Ed. Tu crois que le colonel Mustang est du genre à te laisser pépère sur les routes ?

# Ben……….. Nan. Argg veux plus y aller finalement ! Je veux démissionner. Ce barge va encore m'envoyer dans des coins pas net ou je risquerais ma vie à chaque détours.

Désabusé par ses réactions infantiles, Alphonse tendit à son frère une main secourable pour le réconforter. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Tiré avec force par une Winry au mieux de sa forme, Ed ne pu s'emparer du moindre petit doigt de son frère cadet.

# Pitié Al, ne la laisse pas m'y remmener.

Leur faisant un signe d'au revoir, Alphonse était amusé et rassuré. Son frère était à nouveau lui même. Heureux et insouciant. Plein de fougue et d'énergie à revendre. Nul doute que sa situation enfin claire et sérieuse avec Winry n'y était pas pour rien. Soupirant d'amusement, il leur fit un dernier salut avant que le train ne s'éloigne définitivement de lui. Une petite minute plus tard et il partait du quai.

Sagement assis près d'une fenêtre en partie ouverte, Ed observait rêveur et nostalgique le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Il avait tant vécu depuis son premier départ pour Central. Plus de quatre longues années peuplées d'évènements inattendues, redoutables et passionnant, allant du plus comiques au plus tragiques. Aujourd'hui, tout cela lui semblait si loin. Comme si une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui. Un nouveau départ qu'il prenait seul….enfin presque.

Tournant son visage, il vit la douce Winry souriante et insouciante.

Depuis leur monté dans le train, leurs mains ne s'étaient toujours pas détachées l'une de l'autre.

Le plus étrange étant peut-être cette douce chaleur qu'il lui semblait ressentir dans son bras de chair. Les marques de Scar étaient toujours aussi réactives aux moindres de ses sentiments. Et pour son plus grand soulagement, semblaient apprécier à juste valeur son frère et la jeune fille.

Comme en réponse à cette bienveillance, Winry se laissa aller contre son épaule, y soupirant de bien être.

Alors Edward, observa à nouveau le paysage

C'était peut-être stupide et enfantin.

Mais la conclusion de toute cette histoire était que finalement, la vie valait peut-être bien la peine d'être vécue.

Fin

1 Veuillez ne pas tenir compte de ce paragraphe. Ce n'est qu'une petite saturation personnelle au boulot qui génère de telle idiotie

2 Il a du mal à percevoir le concept même de l'amour ''

Ici se termine ce qui devait être le dernier paragraphe de ma One shot '' Comme redouté l'histoire a prit trop de taille pour vivre en un bloc (57 pages ça aurait pourtant battu mon précédent record de 32 ;p), alors je suis pas mécontente d'avoir publié tout cela en chapitre finalement '' Ceci étant, n'étant pas satisfaite de cette fin et ayant (et vi encore) des scènes que j'ai pas pu placer (« l'intrigue » ne se déroulant que sur 4 semaines, ça faisait trop bizarre pour que ce soit crédible concernant Riza ''). Du coup, je publierais une petite partie supplémentaire. Pas forcément très attendue, ni très réussie, mais avec objectivité ça ne pourra pas être pire que ces deux derniers chapitres T-T Je voulais la publier demain, mais, làj'ai encore oublié sa denrière version (la presque fini) à mon boulot et ce dernier étant fermé le week-end, on va donc devoir attendre lundi soir T-T (je suis maudite en ce moment, ca devient pesant à la longue ;(((

Grand merci à vous tous pour vos review. Aceituna, Cassy-chan, joana serenity, Itarïlë, detective Kessy, Dagron, Aphrael chibi, Alt-ed…, merenwen…, Al-ke-me et ceux qui des fois lirait aussi cette fic sans se faire connaître. Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir qu'il reste des fans pour les couples hetero lol v

mimi yuy


End file.
